The Lemon Series
by insaneartist
Summary: We be in the bed, girl, getting all wild, effin like it's going out style. You be like yea, yea, getting all loud, effin like we tryna have a child. Got you up against the head board, got yo body singin like rew-er, rew-er. Baby grab the head board...
1. Jacob Black Lemon

**A/N**: Ya'll should probably know that 1) in lemons I don't follow cannon. 2) Sometimes I get _really _detailed and other parts I'm shy about, 3) I love reviews :D and 4) Although Emmett is my favorite Twilight character, this lemon is about Jacob Black. So, read - coughcoughreviewcoughcough – and enjoy!

* * *

**Jacob Black Lemon

* * *

**

I drove my little dark green car up to La Push today to see the best – and cheapest – mechanic in all of Washington. I parked my beat up bug in front of Jacob's tinny house and wondered how they all fit in there when the whole pack is in their werewolf state. I knocked on the door and pulled my hoodie tightly over my head while shivering. "Where is he?" I mumbled and knocked again after a minute of silence. "_You'd think that by May the rain would stop for a few days. How does this place not flood?_"I thought to myself while deciding that no one is in the house I figured I'd go see if Jacob is in his home – not too far – away from home. I avoided most of the puddles as I walked over to their small garage like shed where Jacob spends most of his time. I knocked on the door twice before quickly opening it and stepping inside to get out of the rain. "Jac—!" I stopped talking the second I realized that Jacob's naked.

He's sitting down on the end of a truck with his left hand gripping the truck for support and his right hand jerking. He immediately stopped when he saw me not only staring at his exposed body, but his large penis. "Ja—Jaden! What are you doing here?"

I gulped and refocused my line of vision onto Jacob's embarrassed eyes and stuttered out, "I, I was hoping that you could work on my engine." I gulped, looked at his erection and added at the last minute, "**Car** engine!"

"Well, uh…" Jacob tried to cover himself up and got up. He slowly made his way behind the truck; I made him uneasy by walking closer to him. "This really isn't the best time, Jaden."

"Jacob?" I softly spoke shyly.

He gulped and walked backwards, trying to cover up his erection with his hands, but he failed miserably. "Jaden, could you give me just a few more minutes by myself?" I ran over to him too fast for him to be able to comprehend what I'm doing; he backed up into the truck with such force that I'm surprised that it didn't flip over! I rolled up my jacket and thermal shirtsleeves on my right arm and placed it side-by-side to Jacob's penis. From my elbow to my wrist is how long he is. My mouth opened a bit in amazement and I left my arm next to him. I looked up at him and saw a mixture of embarrassment and pride in his face and eyes.

My hormones started up while my eyes continuously scanned his body. I pressed my clothed, wet and cold body up against his built, dry and hot naked one. "That sounds like the best thing to do," I mumbled and withdrew my arm, "but I don't really like the sound of that." I subconsciously licked my lips and softly touched his erection with my right hand. Jacob shivered from the rush of my cooler skin against his abnormally hot skin.

"Jaden,"

I stood up on my tiptoes and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I softly mumbled out, "Jacob."

I slowly wrapped my hand around him and took my time reaching the bottom of his erection. His breathing became a little heavier while he gulped, tilted his head up and rested himself against his truck. "Ja-Jaden," He softly groaned while shutting his eyes, "we shouldn't be," I quickly pulled my hand back all the way up and slowly traveled downwards. Jacob groaned deep in his throat, "we shouldn't be doing this."

"There are a lot of things that we shouldn't do." I mumbled into his neck and breathed onto it. Even though I think my breath his hot, it's rather cool for Jacob; it sent shivers down his spine.

"This is one of those things." He mumbled back while my hand started to work faster.

"Why?" I softly asked in his ear and gently bit his earlobe.

Jacob gasped from the random pleasure and squeezed his hand around my right hand for just a few seconds before he pulled it away, but he pulled away too late, I already got the message. I tightened my grip on his penis and started jerking away as if he was doing it to himself again. Jacob didn't bother to hold back any moans anymore. "Probably because we're best friends," He moaned again, "and if our parents found out they'd kill us."

I smirked and gently kissed his neck and made my way back down to his collarbone so that I can be flat on my feet again. "This would just make us… _closer_, right?" I smirked against his skin and gently bit him. He sucked in a lot of air and started to thrust his hips into my hand. "Best friends with benefits sounds nice to me," I whispered and kissed my way to the other side of his collarbone. "And besides, _you_ won't really get hurt. I'm the one who should worry."

"Yeah," He sucked in some more air, "but really— oh God!" He moaned and bucked his hips a little more wildly. I released my hand and started to back away, but two seconds later Jacob pulled me back towards him and growled. With clouded eyes he said, "You can't leave now."

I smirked, "But you don't want it. You keep trying to verbally force me away."

"So what?" He breathed and took my little, cool hands in his large, warm ones. He placed my open hands around his cock and slowly closed them.

I pressed my chest against his bare one and replied, "You keep saying we should stop, if I continued this really would be rape."

"No!" He shouted at me, "I haven't said that I don't want it, I've just said that we shouldn't be doing this."

I smirked. "So… do you want to?"

"It's more of a need." Jacob slammed his lips down onto mine. He mumbled and quickly moved my hands up and down his erection. After a few minutes he parted his lips from me and stopped our hands. He stared at my lips for thirty seconds and then at his penis for ten seconds.

I gave him a confused look. "Wha—?" He took his right index and middle and gently placed them on the center of my lips. After five seconds he took them off of my lips and placed them on the head of his penis. I smirked then bit my bottom lip. I slowly got to my knees and licked the very tip of his penis.

Jacob softly moaned. I don't really like this, but if it keeps Jacob happy I'll do it. I licked random areas a few more times before I slowly took him into my mouth inch by inch, but stopped around four inches since I felt like gagging after that. I don't want to disappoint Jacob though, so I jerked the area that I'm not blowing. I softly rubbed my tongue against him causing Jacob to start moaning louder and thrust into my mouth. He continued doing this for about six more minutes before he loudly moaned my name and exploded in my mouth. I pulled away and didn't know what to do with it; I've never given head before! Jacob smirked down at me and said, "It's rude to spit."

I glared up at him.

He laughed and put his right hand under my chin and gently lifted my head up; I was force to gulp. Once it was all down I glared at him some more and said, "You asshole."

Jacob laughed and pulled me to my feet. "No Jaden, that was—."

"Shut up!" I laughed and playfully shoved him, but he didn't move an inch; damn werewolf strength.

Jacob placed his hands on my face and kissed me while softly laughing, but it didn't take him long for his hands to find the zipper to my hoodie. He hurriedly unzipped it, shrugged it off of my shoulders and threw the piece of clothing to the side. He took his lips off of mine just long enough to pull my shirt over my head. He then hurriedly unclasped my bra and slid the straps off of my shoulders while saying, "Are you sure you—?"

"More than anything." I replied and kissed him while he fumbled with the button and zipper on my pants. I wiggled my hips so that they'd slip off; then I took a step backwards, took my feet out of them and kicked them over to where my jacket, shirt, and bra is. Jacob bent at the knees a little so that his face is level with my breasts. His hands squeezed my butt while his lips kissed all over my chest. He took his right hand away from my butt and caressed my right breast while his lips and tongue attacked my left breast. "Uhhmm," I moaned softly and ran my hands through his shaggy hair. "Mhmm, Jake," I groaned when he gently bit down on my nipple. I felt him smirk against my skin right before he moved his lips to mine and move his right hand to the front of my underwear. He used his ring finger to push my panties to the side and stuck his middle finger inside of me; I gasped, moaned, shuddered and shivered as he worked his magic. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck the second before I came so when my knees buckle I won't be one with the floor.

Jacob smiled and said cockily, "I'm glad you dumped Trevor back in February."

"Me too," I flashed him a smile identical to his own and kissed his chest. I didn't notice until he was laying me down on the truck bed that we even moved. "Aren't you classy?" I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked; he is somewhat concerned but much too horny to actually care.

I eyed the truck bed and then us.

Jake roared with laughter. "We're having sex in a shed, should I lay you on the floor instead?"

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

He smiled widely and said, "I would put us in the back seat, but we can't fit. So," he laughed again, "if there's anything else you'd like—."

I cut him off by mumbling, "Doggy sty—."

A flash of excitement spread across his face. He quickly flipped me over, placed his right hand under my stomach to pull me up and used his right hand to get my leg placement just right. He was about to go for it, but then he said, "I don't have a condom."

_Damn it_. I breathed out and thought about all the medicines I've been taking. Have I continued using birth control? Yes, I even got more last week. "I'm on the pill." I said after a moment of shared concern.

"Well… we're not gonna—?"

"We're not gonna procreate, I'm like, positive." I told him then added, "And Trevor was the only person I was ever _active_ with, and every time I made him use a condom. As long as this is your first time not using a condom… Well, I see no danger."

He nervously laughed, "This is still risky though."

"I know," I nervously laughed back.

A little hope leaked into his voice, "But we're going to fuck anyways, right?"

"Of course."

We both cracked up while he positioned himself behind me. He ripped off my underwear causing a little yelp to escape my lips. I could taste his pride in the air while he said, "You ready to give the big boys a chance?"

I once again rolled my eyes at him. "You're a year younger than Trevor and I—." He rubbed the tip of his erection against my flower. I moaned. Loudly. "Oh." I breathed and put my head back in the neutral position. Jacob smiled widely and started to slowly slip himself inside of me.

Jacob smirked and asked me, "Are you watching too?"

"Watching what?" I asked and softly groaned.

"Us." He pushed himself in a little bit farther. "I know I'm watching, but I didn't know girls liked to see it too."

This isn't my first time, so there's no actual pain, but Jacob's **much** bigger than Trevor, so he defiantly stretched me a bit. I moaned again. "You'd be surprised what girls like and _really _like."

He smirked wider and pulled out, but quickly slid back in. "You have no idea how hot the idea of you watching too is."

I just moaned again.

Jacob ran his hands up and down my hips while starting to hump a little bit faster. "Oomhm." He softly moaned, "Ohh, Jaden. You're _really _tight."

I groaned and started moving backwards as he moved forwards. "You're _really _big." I groaned. "Uhhmm…" I breathed, "Jake or Jacob?"

"What?" He moaned louder.

"What – ohm – do you want—?"

"Jacob," he groaned, "I'm gonna make you scream it."

I laughed even though I don't doubt it one bit. A minute later he started to thrust in and out of me at a much harder and faster rate than before. "Oh!" I moaned a lot louder than I thought I would be able to produce during the first few minutes of sex. Half an hour later my fingers are vigorously rubbing against the metal of the back of the truck and mine lips and tongue are permanently attached to Jacob's. If we were on a mattress my fingers surely would be half way through by now. He's humping like a mad man and I'm slamming my hips back like I'll never have another orgasm for the rest of my life. I want him _so_ bad. No, I **need** him. The minute I took my lips away from his to breathe was the minute he mad me scream. Again.

"Oh, oh, oh!" He shouted and gripped my hips with so much force that I can already feel the bruises.

"_**Fuck**_!" I screamed out, "OH! JACOB!"

He smirked and flipped his shaggy hair behind his face. He sat up a little straighter and started thrusting harder, "I told you that you—"

"I never doubted you – oh Jake! Oh Jacob, baby! Uh! OH! Mhmm!" It took three more thrusts for me to come and two more after that for Jacob to come. Jacob collapsed on top of me and panted out,

"Better than Trevor?"

"Much." I groaned while he pulled himself out of me. Jacob gently turned me over so that we're forehead to forehead. He gently kissed me once on the forehead, a few times on the lips, then he nipped and kissed my neck and collarbone.

"_Bigger _than him?"

I raised my right hand and measured air with my thumb and index finger. The amount was significant; Jacob smirked.

"More enjoyable than him?"

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Kind of, I asked you if I'm better. Now I'm asking you if you liked this whole experience better than the ones with him."

I smirked up at him. My sweaty, panting form was enough evidence for him. "I love you." I whispered.

He pressed the tip of his nose against the tip of my nose. "I love you too." He quietly asked me, "More than best friends?"

"Much," I smiled.

"More than best friends with benefits?"

I smiled wider and intertwined my small hands with his huge ones. "Much."


	2. Second Jacob Black Lemon

**Jacob Black -- Second Lemon**

**A/N: **Ehh, this isn't my best lemon, but drop a sentence or three in the reviews section and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

I just can't help myself; I woke up with a smile on my face from the memory of what Jacob and I have done. I did a quick scan of the house and found a note on the kitchen table telling me that I'm alone, so I went for it. I played some music softly in the background, closed my door, and let my eyes close with my hands wandered around, pretending to be the hands of another. Not too long passed before I let out a soft moan, "Mhhmm, Jake."

"Yes?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head while I shot up. "What are you doing in my room? How did you get in? When did you get here?" I shouted it all so fast that it came out as one sentence. Even though we've seen each other naked, I couldn't help but to cover myself from him.

Jacob laughed, stood up, and stretched. "I got here like three minutes ago. I drove down to your house, walked into your home since I saw your car, and I walked into your room."

"You couldn't say anything?" I shouted while blushing.

Jacob put his hands in his pockets, shrugged, smirked and said, "Well, I did."

I glared at him while tightly hugging myself to my knees. "You know what I meant."

Jacob laughed while replying, "I didn't want to ruin your time. I figured I'd just wait until you're ready for me, and when you said my name I figured you were ready."

I let my gaze relax onto him while I lifted my right eyebrow. "You look a little too proud, boy."

Jacob let his gaze relax on my naked, loosening form. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Besides, you _moan_ my name with quite a bit of happiness in your tone. Perhaps it's you that you should be profiling."

I laughed and laid back down on my bed, but I still have my knees up, touching and pointed towards the ceiling. "Whatever the case may be, please feel free to either leave so I can finish the job before _all _the pleasure leaves my body or do it for me."

Jacob kicked his shoes off while basically ripping off his shirt and and pants. As he quickly walked over to my bed his pulled down his boxers, kicked them over to where his clothes are and took off his socks. He crawled onto my bed and over me in a push-up position while slowly and gently placing his lips on mine. I placed my left hand on the side of his face while running my right hand through his thick, long black hair. I let out a soft pleasurable sigh as he pulled away. Jacob happily/eagerly smiled down at me while he gently placed his large, hot hands on my upper thighs and slowly started to pull them apart.

I snapped them shut and giggled. "You're gonna have to work for it, love."

Jacob titled his head back, closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sighed. "But I don't wanna have to work for this."

"Why?" I snapped playfully, "Am I not worth the effort?"

Jacob laughed. "Oh please, Jaden, if anything it's too hard to focus on opening your legs and not breaking them. I'm much to horny to understand the difference."

I rolled my eyes and propped my hands underneath my head. "Then I'm just helping you learn self-control, because these legs aren't opening unless you **gently **open them."

"Why?" Jacob laughed, "Why do you do this to me?"

I forced back a giggle while I propped myself up onto my elbows. I softly nibbled on his left earlobe before I whispered, "What are you so afraid of?"

Jacob smirked and closed his eyes while I proceeded to give him a hickey. "Mhhm..." About thirty seconds passed before Jacob moved so that his hot breath is at the nape of my neck with his lips barely an inch away. "Me afraid? It sounds like you're the one who is afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I chuckled.

"Afraid of the big bad wolf."

Before I had any time to respond, Jacob grabbed my outer upper thighs and pulled me so that not only did he succeed in opening my legs, but they're (painlessly) bent so that my knees are about a foot away from my ears. I rolled my head back while groaning as he lightly rubbed his erection against my womanhood. "I don't have any condoms." I sighed.

Jacob was neither slowed or stopped. "I don't have any either, but you didn't get pregnant from last time. You were just bitching about your cramps a week ago."

I laughed and kissed Jacob. After our long kiss I closed my eyes and softly breathed out, "I want you _so_ bad, Jacob."

Jacob groaned as he let his head fall and his eyes close. He started to rub his dick against my womanhood again while replying, "I want you, too."

"Then take me," I whispered. "You were, after all, born the alpha dog."

A new level of horniness and need washed through Jacob as a small shiver ran down his spine. "Oh baby, you got that right."

Just as I was about to flash him a sexy facial expression Jacob thrusted himself inside of me. I half moaned half screamed from the amount of pleasure and surprise Jacob has just given me. Jacob didn't wait for any sound or sign from me, he just continued on thrusting and grunting. "Jaaake! Oh Jake..." I moaned, "Ahh, ooh, babe, not so hard." I whispered.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled and slowed himself down. Because of his new pace he also changed his angle a bit, meaning that he's hard cock is hitting my G-spot perfectly.

"JACOB!" I shouted in pleasure while he started to go faster again. I buried my nails into his back while I wrapped my legs around his warm waist. "OOH! OH! OH BABY! OH JACOB!"

"Ahhh! Ohh! Oooh! Jaden!" Jacob moaned/shouted. Jacob ran his hands up and down my sides with the occasional ass grab and breast fondle and continued to thrust and moan away. It only took us about fifteen more minutes to climax - first Jacob, then I shortly after. Sweaty, tired, and pleasured, Jacob collapsed onto me and rolled off. "I. Love. You." He panted out.

"I love you, too." I mumbled out while rolling onto my side and hugging Jacob. I placed my head onto his chest while he wrapped his left arm around me and grabbed the covers with his right. He covered us up to our waists while I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Mhm, Draco

**A/N:** I just saw a commercial for the new Harry Potter movie and I'm super stoked! It looks pretty bitchin, but enough of that, right now I'm horny and that Draco/Tom Felton is a fine piece of eye candy.

**Random Draco Malfoy Lemon (One of I'm sure will be many)**

Sighing, I put all my homework and quills back into my bag. I then placed my back onto my trunk and walked out of the Slytherin dorms and down to the Black Lake. Draco and I have been dating for about a year and a half now, but he's been so overwhelmed with his Death Eater duties that I barely get to see him anymore. I gently slid my hands into the pockets in the front of dark blue jeans as I sluggishly maneuvered down the halls, stopping every once in a while to adjust a lock of brown hair or my shirt. When I finally got to the Black Lake I have given up on my shirt and hair; I let my chocolate curls frame my face as I removed my ponytail. Slightly swaying my hips, I walked over to Draco. His tired eyes hungrily looked me over as I made my way to the base of the tree he was relaxing in.

With a smirk, I asked him, "Do you plan to get down from there anytime soon?"

Draco grinned back down at me. "Obviously, I'm not spending the night in this thing."

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips while placing most of my weight on my back foot. Draco's eyes automatically looked me over again. "And what time should I expect my oh so loving boyfriend to decide to sleep?"

Draco sneered and softly chuckled, "I do what I want."

I rolled my eyes and resisted from telling him how he's his daddy's bitch. Instead, I told him with a slight attitude in my voice, "And yet you haven't touched my in months."

Curling the right corner of his lip and a playful arch in his eyebrows, he responded with, "And why would I want to touch _you_?"

I glared up at him and cocked my head to the side. "Why _wouldn't_ you want to touch me?"

"Jade, I know you know just as well as I do that I could have any girl in the school that I very well wanted."

Now I playfully raised my eyebrows and slowly ran my hands down my body. "Are you blind to my big bust? This tight, well earned waist?" Then I slowly turned and ran my hands down my backside. "Have you never noticed this rather voluptuous bottom of mine?" Turning around to face him again, I added, "_Obviously_, I could have any boy in this school that I very well wanted."

"And yet here you are, begging me."

I let out a half laugh, half sigh. "_Begging?_ Don't flatter yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Draco placed his hands near his sides and sat forward a bit, holding on to the branch tightly. "Alright then, who else would you come running to in your time of lust?"

I'm growing tired of this game rather quickly, so I figure I need to strike a nerve. I shifted my stance to something rather sexy and softly said, "I could run to Potter."

Draco's eyes widened then quickly glared down at me.

I bit my bottom lip just the way I know Draco likes. I started to slowly run my hands up and down my sides, occasionally grazing the side of a breast or the top of my butt. "I bet he'd love to touch me with those strong, masculine hands of his." With a pleasurable sigh I added, "You know, he's quite handsome. That messy hair, his broad shoulders, and he does he look slightly muscular, God that's hot." I closed my eyes for fifteen seconds then opened them up to see an angry Draco. "And those curious, green eyes…. Do you think he ever undresses me with those? I know I do with mine."

Draco jumped down from the tree; he gave us about two inches of space as he towered above me.

I got onto my tippy toes and placed my lips by his left ear. I let my hot breath sting the cool skin on his neck before I softly moaned, "_Ohh Harry, ohh, please, oh God yes. Right there! Harry…. Harry! OH HARRY!_"

Draco roughly grabbed my hips, spun us around and slammed me against the tree he just jumped out of. He growled into my left ear, "Don't you _ever_ let the sound of his filthy, rotten, half blooded name even _consider_ leaving those pale pink lips of yours."

My fingertips slowly danced up Draco's chest as I softly spoke to him. "Do you think he'd go sweet and slow or do you think he secretly likes it rough? Oh I'd love it if he were rough with me."

Draco pressed his warm, hard body against my rather soft one. Angrily, he whispered in my ear, "You want him rough, ehy?"

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "Oh yes, preferably after a duel, he'd be all sweaty, his testosterone and adrenaline levels would be sky high." I rubbed my hips against Dracos'. "_Mhhm_, I can imagine it now. Those powerful hands grabbing at my body, his dick, hard and eager against my inner thigh—"

Draco roughly started to kiss me. The second I groaned he pulled away; with a cocky sneer and pride apparent in his voice, he told me, "He'd never make you moan the way I do, he'd never give you as much pleasure as I can."

I sighed in disappointment, "I've long forgotten the way of your sensual touch, it has been at least four months."

Draco slowly ran his hands down my body until he reaches my butt. He squeezed it hard and kissed my neck. I let out a soft moan into his left ear as I closed my eyes, letting all his moves be a surprise. He started to give me a hickey as he pressed his growing erection against me, but since Draco is so much taller then me I felt it against my lower belly. I wrapped my arms around his strong, broad shoulders and quickly heaved myself up. I hooked my legs around his waist while he grinded his erection against me. I let out a louder moan as he switched to the other side of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collarbone with his hot, lustful, pale lips.

Draco slowly started to grind against me before I lightly placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away, "I know you want to take me."

Draco smirked and placed me back on my feet. "Your dorm or mine?"

I rolled my eyes and started to slowly walk away, swaying my hips the whole way. "Neither."

Draco chuckled, "Out here then?"

"Psh! No!" I laughed and turned around to face him but I continued walking, only now I'm walking backwards.

Draco shoved his hands into his front pockets and slowly started to follow me. "Where then?"

I laughed and replied, "Babe, if you're trying to hide your woodie with your hands in your pockets, you're failing miserably, if anything you're highlighting it."

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you like that."

"Of course," I said with a wink. I then grabbed his left hand with my right hand and power walked us to the Room of Requirements. The second I opened the door he shoved me in by slapping my butt. I gasped out of shock and ran my right hand down the bit where his hand made contact with me. Draco closed his eyes and asked the room for a large, comfortable bed and for the room to be completely sound proof. When he opened his eyes a bed appeared and a small pop sound happened, the room is officially sound proof. I exaggerated my slow, swaying hip movements as I walked over to the bed. I then sat down at the middle of the foot of the bed. Draco walked up to me and peeled off his robes. He started to undo his tie, but I said, "No, keep the tie on." Then I added a wink and a little lick of my bottom lick for good measure.

Draco chuckled and nodded to signal his approval. He then unbuttoned and stripped off his shirt. He looked down at me with a sexy expression as he let his shirt fall to the ground. I then licked my lips again and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. With a simple tug the fell to the floor. Draco kicked him off along with his shoes and socks. He squatted down a bit as I raised my arms straight above me. He proceeded to strip me of my slightly tight school shirt. Draco then kissed me softly on the lips, once on my chin, down my neck and then all over my cleavage. I ran my hands through his fine yet thick, soft platinum blonde hair. He unclasped my bra and slipped the straps off of my shoulders allowing my firm, full breasts to rest freely. I arched my back and placed my left arm behind me to support my current position as I continued to stroke his head and face with my right hand. Draco smirked up at me while he kissed, licked and lightly sucked all over my breasts except for my hard and waiting nipples. Draco licked his lips and winked up at me just as he ran his tongue over my right nipple. I instantly sighed in approval. I can feel his smirk against my skin as he continued to lick, suck and nibble on my nipple. He then left a hot trial of kisses from my right breast until he reached my left nipple and did the same thing he did to the other; I ran my hand through his hair and softly moaned the whole time. Draco then stood back up.

I looked up and down at his body one more time before I said, "You really are the Slytherin Prince."

Draco laughed and said, "By the end of the night you'll be calling me a king."

I chuckled as I pulled down his checkered green boxers, but I only pulled them down to a little bit above his knees so that his movements are limited, leaving me in almost complete control. I place my left hand at the base of his ten-inch hard cock and gave it a light squeeze. Draco gasped immediately after, then I licked my right hand and slowly slid it up and down his thick member. Draco stared down at me with a sexy smirk and look in his eyes. I winked up at him then looked at his throbbing, warm dick. I lightly licked the head and softly moaned to the taste of his salty pre-cum. Draco gasped as I started to swirl my tongue in circles and then in diagonal lines across the head of his dick. He then entangled his left hand in my hair as his breaths became louder and labored. I let out soft moans as I slid the whole head into my mouth and started to suck along with my licks. I jerked him with my right hand at a faster pace as I teased his inner thighs with the fingertips on my left hand. Draco started to try to thrust his cock deeper into my mouth, but since I left his boxers on so high up he couldn't. I looked back up at him, groaned and started to take him deeper into my mouth, inch by inch. Unfortunately for Draco I'm no good at deep throating, but on a happier note I'm great at giving him hand jobs, so I continued such with my right hand. Draco started to groan and grunt so loud that it would have been apparent to even a deaf women that he's about to cum. So I slid him out of my mouth and licked both of my hands. I then started to jerk him with both hands; he tilted his head back and groaned, then he looked back down at me and came onto my chest with a sigh. I looked up at him and said,

"Now that's just nasty."

Draco laughed and conjured up a towel. I wiped him off of my chest and stood up so he can perform the usual contraceptive spell on me. He placed his wand over with our clothes and pulled me close to his warm body by grabbing my ass. I stumbled a bit but I happily landed into his strong chest. He then slid his hands onto the front of my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them then tugged my pants down to my ankles. I took a step back and kicked them over with our pile of clothes. Draco then got down onto his knees and lifted up my right leg and hooked it over his left shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes as he stroked my wet pussy with his index and middle from outside of my underwear.

"God, Jade." He sighed with a musky tone, "You're basically soaking your panties."

I looked down and giggled out, "I'm sure you like that."

Draco smirked up at me, "Of course." Then he literally ripped my panties off of my body.

I let out a squeal.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Don't be beggin' for it rough if you can't handle for it to be rough."

I laughed and ran my right hand through his hair, "Baby, trust me, I can handle whatever you're gonna throw at me."

Draco smirked a devilish smirk, "You better keep your word."

Before I got the chance to reply he gently kissed my clit. I softly groaned as he started to lick it, but I gasped in a delightful surprise as he started to nibble it. His licks quickly grew faster and harder as he slid his right index and middle fingers into my aching, wet pussy. As both his licks and finger thrusts became more aggressive I leaned my head back and moaned out his name loudly. Draco ran his left hand up, down and across my ass, which allowed him to basically bury his face into my pussy. Shivers ran down my spine and my hips jerked closer to him as I experienced a soul shattering orgasm. Draco unhooked my leg from over his shoulder and let me collapse onto the large bed behind me. After a moment of heavy breathing I looked up at him and smiled. I wiggled up until I was higher up on the bed and slowly spread my legs. "Are you ready to be a king?"

Draco smirked and slowly crawled on top of me, which let his muscles rub against my body. The suspense and anticipation became overwhelming, especially as he rubbed the head of his hard cock against my wet pussy. I softly groaned and looked into his eyes. "You still want it rough, babe, don't you?"

I bit my bottom lip sexily and nodded up at him.

Smirking, Draco asked me, "How bad do you want it?"

I arched my back up and placed my elbows onto the bed so that I can stay in this position comfortably. I then whispered in his left ear, "How bad am I going to get it?"

Within a split second Draco aggressively grabbed my hips and thrusted his cock into me. I instantly moaned his name and thrusted my hips up to meet his. Draco kept his left hand on my right hip but let his right hand to roam my body. The feeling of his hard cock thrusting in and out of me was almost to much to handle. That and his musky, masculine scent mixed with his hot breath just drove me crazy. I squirmed and shouted in pleasure as Draco grunted loudly and continued his hard, fast pace. "Uhh, mhmm, ooh, Jade, come on baby."

I know what he wants. I pushed my lips sloppily onto his, we french kissed for a while but when he pulled away for air I started to moan his name into his left ear. "_Mhm, oh Draco, baby. Yeah, ohh! That's it! Right there!_" Draco started to thrust into my like a mad man, but right before I came he slipped out of me.

"Beg me for it." He said with a smirk.

"Wha—Draco, please."

Draco pulled up my body to his by my hips and gently rubbed his dick against my pussy. "How bad do you want to come, baby?"

"Oh Draco," I sighed out of a mixture of pleasure and sexual frustration, "Draco, baby, please, please, _please_ fuck me. I've never needed anything more in my life."

"How do you want it?"

I looked his sweaty body over and licked my lips, "I want it fast and hard from you. No, I _need_ it fast and hard from you."

Draco smirked and then quickly rolled my over. He placed his hands under my belly and pulled me onto my hands and knees and then he spread my legs. He started to stroke my lower back while positioning his dick. "I think you mean that you need it fast, hard and from behind."

"Baby, just take me, I'm all yours."

With absolutely no hesitation Draco slammed his throbbing cock into me. I instantly moaned. Draco changed his angle a bit and slammed his dick back in. His cock rubbing against my g-spot almost made me collapse onto the bed. Draco dug his fingers into my hips as he pulled me back and forth causing my ass to smack against him. I rested my body weight onto my left arm as I reached my right hand back and started to rub my clit with my right hand. I started to scream, shout and moan for him like never before. I orgasmed quite hard three times before Draco slammed every last centimeter of himself into me and came so hard he twitched a bit and loudly groaned out my name. After a moment of heavy breathing he pulled out of me. This time I instantly collapsed onto the bed. Draco laid down next to me, so I rolled over a bit and placed my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the steady sound of his healthy but (not surprisingly) fast heartbeat and the gentle sign of affection of his fingertips from his left hand tracing _I love you_ onto the skin of my back. I sighed, kissed his neck and mumbled out, "I love you, too." Before dozing off.


	4. FreekALeek

**A/N: **Oh, I'm so bad. :-P Definitely not for the sweet and gentle sort, although I'm considering writing a Harry Potter one, and we all know he'd be sweet and gentle. Also, I'm sure it's quite obvious that I like the name "Jade" and "Jaden", etc… so just to make it clear, for the Draco Malfoy lemons it's the same girl, but not the same girl as for Jacob Black. I like to keep same couples, so every Jacob Black will have the same girl, but if I reuse a name for a different person, let's say, Harry, it's not the same character, just the same name.

**Draco Malfoy (2****nd**** lemon):**

Advanced potions class is dragging on forever. I don't particularly like potions; I only took this class since Draco wanted to be able to spend more time with me since all his out of class time is filled with Death Eater duties. Draco is standing at a few tables away from me but we're facing each other so we can still talk a bit. I've been done with my potion for about five minutes now and the boy next to me, Harry Potter, has been done for a while now too. Harry and I have been chatting out of boredom, but Draco keeps thinking about when I told about my lust for the Chosen One, so of course he keeps looking over at us scowling.

"So," I sighed after a moment of silence between Harry and I, "how's your romantic life going, Harry?"

Harry blushed and replied, "It's going alright. Yours?"

I shrugged a bit, "Ehh, it could be better."

"Is Draco not paying attention to you?" Harry asked, sarcastically pretending to be surprised.

I laughed a little bit, "We go out plenty, it's just well, it's inappropriate."

Harry lifted a brow at me.

"We haven't had any sex for almost two months now and it's killing me."

Harry laughed while I blushed and looked away. Draco looked over and glared at Harry. Then Harry turned his head to look at me again, "Why don't you just go with another guy? I'm sure you could get any guy you want."

I glared a bit at him, "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a cheating whore. I love Draco very much therefore I am one-hundred percent faithful to him."

Harry shifted a bit in his seat and apologized.

I shrugged it off and asked him, "What about you, Harry? How much ass does the Chosen One get?"

Harry laughed a bit and blushed. "None."

"What?" I laughed a little too loud. Draco looked over again, his face a mixture of angry and inquisitive. I then winked at Draco to calm him down and whispered to Harry, "Are you telling me that The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, gets no action?"

Harry blushed, "Well, girls are after me, you know, but…. I'd rather wait for a meaningful sexual experience, not just get laid."

I smiled at Harry and said, "You know Potter, you're quite the sweet guy. People don't seem to give you the credit you deserve for that."

Harry flashed me a small smile, "Thanks. You're pretty nice yourself, it's too bad that people slander you so much for going out with Draco."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Aye, whattcha goin do?"

Both Harry and I laughed while putting our supplies back into our bags and turning in our potions. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class, but Draco waited for me by the door. I walked out of the class and pretended not to see him as I slowed down and lightly swung my hips. Draco quietly sucked in his breath and walked up to me. While wrapping his right arm around my waist he whispered in my left ear, "It looked like you were thinking about being naughty."

I winked up at him and quietly added, "Damn right I'm thinking about being naughty."

Draco's lips pressed themselves into a tight, horny smirk. Instead of continuing down the hall to get to our DADA class he guided us to the left and up a flight of stairs. He then paced in front of an empty spot in the wall three times before a door appeared. Smirking, he opened the door and drank in the sight of my curves as I walked in. Draco walked in right after me and closed the door. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck while performing the usual contraceptive spell on me. I softly moaned as he started to give me a hickey and unbutton my shirt. He kept my tie on while gently sliding my shirt off of my body. He watched as my white shirt revealed my lacy green push up bra. Draco then turned me around to face him so he can admire my ample breasts. Draco's smirk turned into an open mouth, crooked, ever so sexy smile.

Draco sighed happily and looked me in the eyes, "You're so gorgeous."

"I know," I giggled and kissed him on the lips, "So are you."

Our kiss grew more passionate as I ran my hands through his hair. Once Draco pulled away he mumbled out, "You really are beautiful."

Smiling up at him, I kissed his left cheek and said, "And you are very handsome." I then slipped his vest off, took off Draco's shirt but also left his tie on and watched as he shrugged the shirt off of his pale body. I happily sighed and started to kiss his neck while running my warm hands up, down and around his somewhat toned chest and arms. I started to kiss down his chest in an "S" shape, but I stopped right above his pants. Draco smirked down at me and said, "Unbutton them."

I got on my knees and did so.

Draco smirked as he gently stroked my face. "Playin' bitch now?"

I smiled up innocently at him, "I suppose. Call it bitch, call it…" I ran my right index finger over the growing bump in his pants, "…a faithful servant or an obliging student."

Draco then unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. He took a step back and kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and stepped out of his pants. He then took a step forward to be back in his original spot. I then pulled his boxers down to his ankles and gently squeezed his rock hard cock in my right hand. I winked up at Draco and lightly ran my tongue over the head of his dick. Draco sighed and shivered as I continued to lick the tip of his dick and slowly proceeded to slide the whole head into my mouth. I started to suck on him with a combination of licks for a few minutes before I slid him out of my mouth and started to lick up and down his large, erected dick. I pressed my tongue against the veins rougher then the rest of his big shaft. I looked up at Draco just as he grunted and entangled his right hand into my hair. I started to suck on the head again, but this time I started to take him deeper into my mouth. I bobbed up and down the amount of his length that I can manage and jerked the rest of him with my right hand. Draco took my left hand into his and started to stroke his balls with my hand. Soon after such Draco started to grunt loudly and thrust his hips towards me. I slipped him out of my mouth, took a deep breath and started to roughly suck on the head of his cock again. Just as I did so Draco moaned and came. Looking up at him, I swallowed every drop and licked his dick a few more times.

Draco pulled me onto my feet and deeply growled, "You're so fucking hot." A bed suddenly appeared as Draco spun me around so that my back is pressed against him. He then shoved me down onto the bed so that my backside is posed perfectly for him and that my arms are in a push-up position. Looking over my shoulder, I licked my lips and sexily murmured, "I'm all yours, baby. Do what you want with me."

A shiver of pleasure and power ran down Draco's spine. "You keep talking like that and this professor is going to show you how to earn an "O"."

I wiggled my lower body for a second and then added, "Ohh, Professor Malfoy, huh? Please share with me what subject you teach."

Draco licked his lips and replied, "I instruct anatomy."

"Of course." I giggled.

"And it seems that I just can't get you to be quiet in class. You do realize that bad girls have to be punished?"

"_Mhhhm_. Punishment? Oh please be fair, Professor."

Draco started to run his hands up and down the exposed bit of my legs. Slowly, he made his way up to my thighs. He teased my inner thighs a bit and then brought his hands to the hem of my skirt. Smirking, Draco said, "What makes you talk so much in class, Ms. Edwards? Is it something under this skirt?"

I let out a quick chuckle before replying, "It could be."

Draco looked up at my eyes and winked. He then slowly lifted my skirt up and folded the cloth over onto my back. He gently grabbed and stroked my ass and said, "Oh someone _has_ been naughty, ehy? Wearing a lacy little green G-string?"

"What could be more appropriate to wear to anatomy class, Professor Malfoy?"

Draco's strokes gradually grow rougher as he starts to squeeze my bare ass. I softly moaned as he hungrily replied, "Well that depends on what sort of grade you're aiming to get."

"Hmm," I bit my bottom lip in the cute way I know turns him on before I responded with, "Well Professor, I'd really like to get an "O" in your class."

"Then the most appropriate attire would be… to wear nothing."

Using a shocked tone, I said, "Nothing? How could I learn if I'm wearing nothing?"

Draco stifled back a laugh causing a sexy moan to get stuck in his chest. "Ms. Edwards, how else would you be able to see what the curriculum is referring to? Most people are visual learners, you know."

I gasped and stood up, grinding my ass against his erection. "I guess I better take these off then!" I quickly pulled my skirt down and went to take off my Marry Jane school pumps off, but Draco spun me around and then pushed me back onto the bed.

"Keep your shoes on, slut." Draco growled.

Usually I would slap Draco, but I'm so turned on right now that I _want_ him to call me names. I _want_ him to speak degradingly, in fact I need him to be so overwhelmingly dominant with me, of course, I'd never admit that – good thing it's obvious. Draco then pulled me closer to him by gripping my calves and dragged me mere inches away from his huge, throbbing cock. Draco bent over me and unbuckled my bra. He then slid it off of my warm body and tossed it to the side. He cupped my large breasts in his hands and squeezed them while kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling my eager nipples. I relaxed my head back and loudly moaned as Draco continued his rough but pleasurable assault against my sensitive breasts. Draco pulled his mouth away from my chest and placed it near my right ear. His hot breath on my neck mixed with his thumbs rubbing against my hard nipples sent shivers of ecstasy down my spine and to my wet pussy.

"Now tell me, Ms. Edwards, have you paid enough attention in class to know why your nipples are hard?"

I bit my bottom lip again and looked up at Draco with curious eyes. I gulped in an effort to seem slightly scared. "No, Professor Malfoy, I haven't."

Draco then slapped my left breast and smiled as I yelped. "You've been much naughtier then I realized. You really need to pay attention, Ms. Edwards."

"Well, can't you just tutor me now, Professor?"

Draco breathed heavily onto my chest and kissed my breasts again. "Of course I can." He winked up at me and started to kiss and lick his way down my toned tummy, he stopped his kisses right above my panties. He teasingly licked the little bit of soft flesh above my eager pussy while stroking my upper, inner thighs. He then slowly peeled my G-string off to reveal my dripping pussy. Pretending to be angry, Draco looked up at me and shouted, "Are you enjoying your punishment, Ms. Edwards?"

I rounded my shoulders a little and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, Professor, I can't help it. It's just…"

Draco put his right index and middle fingers under my chin. He lifted my head up so that I'm looking up at his face again, "It's just the way you touch me, it, it feels _so_ good, Professor Malfoy, I can't resist the pleasure."

Draco slapped my other breast, enjoyed my squeal and said, "If you ever paid attention in class, Ms. Edwards, you'd know very well why your body is reacting the way it is. I suppose I'll have to add… more pop quizzes to your punishment this afternoon."

I squirmed under his horny, hot gaze and replied, "Do whatever you must with me, Professor Malfoy."

Draco violently pressed his lips against mine and sloppily kissed me for a few minutes while he rubbed my hard clit and teased my wet pussy hole with his right middle finger. I didn't bother trying to control the volume of my moans as his gifted hands played with my sensitive body. Draco then stuck his wet fingers into my mouth. "Suck them, slut."

I did as I was told. Draco smirked and took his fingers out of my mouth and wiped them against my bell. He started to rub his throbbing, hard cock against my slit. "Do you like that, Ms. Edwards, my little whore?"

I softly moaned out, "Oh yes Professor."

"Professor what?" Draco growled sexily.

"Professor—" I screamed out "Malfoy" as he thrusted his cock deep into my aching pussy. My head and eyes rolled back while he grabbed onto my hips and thrusted harder, faster and deeper. I arched my back and held my body up by placing my arms behind me. I thrusted my hips towards Draco's in an effort to get his dick deeper into me while Draco's large, strong hands grabbed at and squeezed my hips and upper thighs.

"Do you want extra credit, Ms. Edwards?" Draco grunted out while staring at my jiggling breasts.

With labored breaths, I replied, "_Oh_, of course, Professor Malfoy." I moaned a bit and then added, "I'll do whatever necessary to get an "O" in your class."

Draco bent over me so that his hot breath is at the nape of my warm neck. "Talk dirty to me, baby. Don't hold back and tell me exactly how you want it."

I turned my face a bit and kissed Draco on the lips. After a moment or two we broke the kiss and Draco went back to squeezing my hips and humping me like a mad man. "_Ohh, mhm, _Professor Malfoy, fuck me harder."

Draco smirked and pulled out all the way, he then repositioned his dick and slammed it into me. My back instantly arched and I rolled my eyes back. I moaned loudly and thrusted my hips up in an effort to fuck him back. Draco started to grunt and some of his sweat droplets started to fall off of his gorgeous, pale body and onto my body. "You sure are loud in class, Ms. Edwards, surely you can be louder here."

My fingers dug into the sheets and mattress below us while I wrapped my legs around Draco's waist. I started to moan and grown as he roughly fucked me with no hesitance. "Oh, Professor Malfoy, please rub my clit."

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirked and winked at me. "It seems that you have paid a little bit of attention in class, Ms. Edwards, and for such you will be rewarded."

Draco started to quickly rub my clit in circles with his right index finger. He then changed the direction of the circle, went back in the original circle pattern and then ran his finger over it; I started to scream from pleasure. Draco then pulled his dick out of me and took a step back from me, causing me to unhook my legs from around him. Draco kept my legs spread and bent at ninety-degree angles. He sensually stroked my thighs while blowing cool air on my hot pussy. "It's time for your second pop quiz, Ms. Edwards."

I squirmed from the feeling of his cool breath and propped myself up so that I can see him. I bit my bottom lip and looked into his cold, lust filled grey eyes.

"Have you studied like good girls should?"

I "nervously" shook my head from left to right and whispered, "No, Professor Malfoy, I haven't been studying."

"_Tsk, tsk_. You have been bad, haven't you, Ms. Edwards?"

I looked down and pretended to be ashamed, "I can't help it, Professor."

"Well, what do you do with the time you're supposed to be studying?"

I licked my lips and sexily mumbled, "I fantasize about you."

Draco ran his hands up and down the bit of my inner thighs that are right next to my soaking wet, hot and eager pussy. "Oh you do? Well…" Draco winked up at me and softly kissed down my slit. I shivered with pleasure from the feeling of his cool lips on such a sensitive part of my body. "Why don't you tell your professor about your fantasies?"

I fought back a giggle and smirked down at him, "What do you want to know about them?"

Draco smirked and started to creep his hands onto my pussy with sensual, up and down, slow strokes. "Tell me everything about them."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

I bit my bottom lip for a second and then said, "Well, my fantasies usually start with you giving me a detention. Once I start serving that detention you slowly become more and more friendly to me. At one point you call me over to your desk and you'll press your body against mine, trapping me between you and your desk. You continue to start to kiss and undress me. You then undress yourself and then have me suck your dick—"

"And what do I do to you, Ms. Edwards? How do you fantasize about me touching you?"

I let out a soft, eager sigh and replied, "You start touching me by fondling my breasts and you then start to gently pull at my nipples with your fingers. You kiss and lick my nipples and breasts while slowly making your way down my body. You then continue down to my pussy—"

"Let me guess what I do next." Draco smirked. "Do I start to lick your sweet pussy?"

I nodded up and down.

Draco then started to stroke me with his index and middle fingers. He then kissed and licked my hard clit. I shuddered and softly moaned as his tongue and fingers continued their magic of exploring and pleasing my pussy. Draco then started to rub my clit with his right thumb and started to tongue fuck my pussy. I grabbed at the sheets and started to thrust and grind my hips up towards him. Draco placed his free hand on my ass and started to squeeze it while occasionally looking up at me to watch as my back arched and twisted. "Pro-pro-professor! Ohhh! Uhhmmm! Professor Malfoy!" I shouted and panted, "Please, please don't stop! I'm so close to cumming!" Draco instantly started to quicken his pace and didn't stop until I exploded with my orgasm. My body shuddered and shivered as he licked his fingers and his lips.

"Did my little slut like that?"

"Mhm hmm." I sighed; my head is still spinning from all the pleasure.

"Well," Draco smirked, "Ms. Edwards, you passed your second pop quiz quite well. Now it's time for your reward."

I looked up at him with an expression of a real, happy surprise. "My reward, Professor Malfoy?"

"Oh yes." He breathed huskily and started to rub his huge, eager, throbbing cock against my wet pussy. "But you'll receive your reward if you get on your hands and knees."

I did so and stuck my ass out closer to him. "Like this, Professor Malfoy?"

"Just like that." Draco replied and licked his lips. He ran his hands from my shoes up to my inner thighs; he just couldn't get enough of my soft, smooth body. He spread my legs quite wide and started to push the head of his cock into my tight and waiting pussy. Draco shivered from the feeling of my wet, warm tightness giving his dick its "welcome home" squeeze. Draco held my left hip in his left hand while he stroked my lower back with his right. "Does my little slut like this?"

"Mhmm, very much, Professor. However, your slut would like it more if you fucked her G-spot with no mercy."

Draco's heart started to pound when he heard me say that. He spanked my ass quite hard and enjoyed my shiver and yelp. He bent over me and entangled his left hand in my hair and huskily whispered into my right ear, "You're such a whore, do you know that?"

"Only for you, Professor Malfoy."

He spanked me again. "Just as it should be."

My breathing steadily became more labored as he cock teased my entrance. "Ohh, Professor...." I sighed, licked my lips and looked over my shoulder at him.

Draco kissed me hungrily for about thirty seconds before pulling his lips away from mine and said with an aggression I've never heard from him before, "Do you want to be fucked, you slut?"

"_Mhm hmm_."

"Does my little slut want to be fucked hard?"

"As hard as you can." I groaned and wiggled my hips a bit.

Draco spanked me again; I bit my bottom lip in order to keep a squeal back, but I failed miserably. Draco smirked with pride, "Did my whore like that?"

I licked my lips while looking up at him. Draco pulled his hard, large cock out of my tight and waiting pussy. He rubbed the head up and down my wet slit and slapped my other cheek. I jumped a bit from the feeling of his cool hand giving my warm as a hot sting. "Ah, Draco." I groaned as he softly stroked his light hand mark.

Draco spanked me harder then before and growled, "It's Professor Malfoy, you whore!"

I shivered from excitement. "I'm, I'm sorry Professor Malfoy!"

Draco smiled down at me almost evilly while saying, "Sorry isn't good enough, Ms. Edwards, especially from bad girls like you. You're going to have to be punished now, you do know that?"

I nodded my head up and down a little too fast for Draco's liking.

With a crooked smirk, Draco asked, "You like the idea of being punished, don't you?"

Licking my bottom lip, I looked back up at his face and said, "Oh Professor Malfoy, I'm too much of a nasty lil' bitch to deny it."

Draco's face lit up with a horny excitement. He quickly positioned his cock and slammed it into me, instantly rubbing his hard dick against my g-spot. I screamed for him while he continued and added to his hard, fast and rough pace. "Does my little slut like this?" Draco roughly grunted while digging his fingers into my hips. He slammed every last bit of his cock into me and shivered at the mixture of the feeling of my tight pussy around his cock and the feeling of my ass slamming against his groin.

"_Ohh! Ohh! Uhh! Fuck!_" I screamed and thrusted my hips back to match his pace. "Oh! Mhhmm! Fuck, Professor! Fuck me, Professor Malfoy!"

Draco randomly spanked me with his right hand while grabbing at my breasts with his left hand. "Oh you're such a dirty girl."

"Uh huh! Ohh!" I turned my head and started to moan in his ear. This instantly made him hotter for me. "Fuck me, Professor Malfoy, fuck me real hard."

Draco started thrusting in and out of me like never before. He used his right hand to start rubbing my clit and his cock continued its assault on my G-spot. "Oh! Fuck! Mhm! You're so fucking tight, my lil' bitch."

"Uh huh." I groaned and breathed heavily on the nape of his neck. "Fuck that tight pussy, baby, fuck it real good." Draco's body tensed as he continued to slam every last inch of his dick deep inside me. I moaned, grown, squirmed and shivered as the feeling of pure pleasure started to overwhelm my body. My arms started to shake while I felt my body spasm and squirm like never before. Draco groaned and grunted along with my loud, pleasure filled groans. Not even ten minutes later I felt my limbs fail me as my body shivered and shuddered from the best and most powerful climax it has ever experienced. I collapsed on the bed and Draco collapsed on top of me. He panted for a moment, pulled out of me and then rolled off of me. I gathered up what little strength I had left and rolled over so that I'm on top of him, chest against chest. I looked up at him and he down at me. Draco then softly stroked my hair out of my face and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

Once we pulled away Draco told me, "I love you, Jade, I really do."

I smiled and kissed him again. I mumbled against his lips, "I love you, too, Draco."

Draco sighed happily as his eyes slowly traveled up, down and across my face. He put on arm behind his head and wrapped the other one around me. "Once we're out of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord's will is done, I'm going to marry you."

I felt my heart start to pound, "Don't tease me like that." I said, but I couldn't help but to smile.

Draco looked a little hurt. "I would never tease you with marriage, I mean it, I want to marry you."

I then kissed Draco again, "I accept."

Draco smiled at me with tired but happy, half closed eyes. I fell asleep to the rhythm of Draco's healthy heartbeat and slow breath on my neck.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Tom Riddle 1

**I'm still writing lemons, but they're a part of my stories right now, so I figured I'd upload them here for you to enjoy without the commitment of a story. Hahaha. Anyway, this is chapter fourteen from my story, "We Have High Places but We Have No Friends". I just put the whole chapter up instead of cutting to the lemon, but the whole chapter is sexy, so enjoy. **

**Please keep in mind that I'm not rereading and editing or fixing up these scenes; I'm just copying and pasting them for your pleasure. Ppppffffftt. HAHAHAHA. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.**

**

* * *

**

Standing on my tiptoes I'm almost eye-to-eye with Tom, but it still made me feel inferior. Not by much though: he may be a very powerful wizard, but we both know that I can kill him before three seconds pass. Tom started to back me into his dresser to show me that he is in control of the situation. Finding this unacceptable, I placed my hands against his chest to show that with one push I can send him across the room. This made him laugh as he pushed his body completely against mine, squishing me in-between him and his dresser. The dresser was a bit painful to be pressed against, but I have never enjoyed anything as much as being pressed against Tom. The early morning light illuminated the right side of his face perfectly, showing off every wonderful strand of his thick black hair and the dark brown undertones, his god like cheekbones, his perfectly straight nose, his pointed chin, and those wonderful pink, thin, smooth lips. The light doesn't quite reach the left side of Tom's face, making it look darker, like a fallen angel. Dear lord are his lips perfect…Merlin's pants do I want to press my lips against his…and that neck…

Tom was about to say something, but I stopped him by grazing my fangs ever so slowly over the main artery on the right side of his neck and gently nipping at it with my teeth. I practically groaned out, "You smell so sweet."

Tom stiffened and quietly replied, "Then why don't you take a bite?"

"Because I don't want to end up draining you."

Tom stayed silent.

I breathed out, "Then again, you could just shrug me off, right? It could be easy to stop…"

Tom stood his ground, but held my head in his hands so my eyes have to be looking into his. With a smirk on his face, he said, "I don't know, Fauna. You are a woman."

Instantly angry, I slapped his perfect face with my left hand and caught him by the hair with my right hand. Since his neck is bent I quickly whispered, "One's sexual organs doesn't define who they are." Once those words slithered out of my lips I dug my fangs into his artery and leisurely sipped his blood. My God, his blood has always been the best blood I've ever tasted, but taking it from him, it sent me on a high that I've never experienced. Tom Riddle, soon to be The Great Lord Voldemort, the most talented dark wizard to ever live, is weak in my arms. I just couldn't help myself; I let go of his hair and let my hand gently skim over the other side of his neck, his shoulder blades, his back, around to his waist and up his shirt. I felt his every muscle and his every soft spot all the way to his upper chest. I then pressed my groin against his. I know he can tell that I'm getting hot, and it was obvious that he was enjoying himself as well. I let my hand enjoy the journey back down to his waist where I started to play with the button on his pants and flicking the zipper about, sending rushes of indirect pleasure to that growing bump in his pants. His soft yet heavy breath snapped me back to reality causing me to pull my hand away and take my mouth away from his neck. I pushed Tom away from me and started walking towards the window in a hurry. "I'm sorry Tom." I quickly told him, "I don't know what's getting into me." In the back of my mind I thought _I know what I'd like to be in me though._ Shaking my head at myself I jumped out of his window and apperated back to my home leaving a horny and confused Tom Riddle behind.

I haven't been able to do one chore all day without thinking about that place being a crazy yet awesome place to have sex with Tom. Doing the dishes, doing Tom on the counter by the dishwasher. Doing laundry, riding Tom on the laundry table. Making my bed, Tom on my bed. Picking up junk off of my bedroom floor, fucking Tom on the floor. Scrapping the glue stain from an old poster off of my wall, Tom taking me against the wall. As I'm sure you can imagine, it was more than the usual relief when all of my chores where done. I moved the folded stacks of Gerard's laundry to the coffee table and crashed on the couch when my mom came in and asked, "Do you want to go hunting with us honey? I know you're already full, but do you want to go with us anyways?"

I yawned and replied, "No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's a big house, and you're not going to be sleeping through the dark hours now."

I smiled at her, "I know, mom. I'm sure I can handle it though."

She gave me a weary smile, looked at the clock, and said, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes if you change your mind. We'll be back at seven in the morning."

I stayed silent but still smiled.

My mom then sighed and leaned against the door-less frame. "What's wrong? You were jumpy all day."

I sighed and stretched out on the couch. "I think I feel in love with the eighth world wonder."

My mom frowned and said, "I love you too, but you know—"

"Not you!" I shouted.

We laughed.

She then genuinely smiled and said softly, "That Tom is bad news, but he is very attractive."

I started cracking up.

"What?"

"You're my mother! Shouldn't you be saying stuff like, 'Tom's bad news, but he makes you so happy honey, I'll bail you out of jail any time.'?"

Then she started cracking up.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Tom's bad news, not an idiot. He's too smart to get caught doing anything wrong, besides, if you go to jail I'm not bailing you out."

"And why not?" I asked while starting to sit up.

She smirked and said, "Because you'd need to learn your lesson. Besides, no one bailed _me _out when I was thrown in. I had to apperate out on my own. That's very risky business, you know. If it wasn't illegal to perform magic in front of muggles I would insist upon an award."

I laughed as she walked out of the house. Within the next five minutes they were all gone, giving me the comfort of being able to take a long, hot shower with no one pestering me to get out soon so that they can have hot water. I went to the top floor bathroom where its design seems pro peeping tom: the bathtub is the size of a Jacuzzi, there's great scented candles lining the wall, a discreet stereo system, and a balcony right outside of it. The balcony's doors are really stained glass windows that open up so that you can see the starry night sky and the dazzling forest with ease. I plugged the drain and started the warm water while debating with myself whether or not if I should open the doors. Well, it's quite dark, so no one will be able to see me, not that anyone else even lives up here. Plus, the cool breeze will feel refreshing against my soon to be warm skin. So it's settled, the doors will be open. I kicked off my shoes and socks on the way to the doors, opened the doors, and took off the rest of my clothing. For the next few minutes I just stood there, waiting for the tub to fill up. Once it was filled to where I want it to be I turned off the running water and put in a couple of drops of lavender scent bubble bath. I then hesitantly dipped in the toes on my right foot, but quickly put down my foot into the tub when I found that the water is at a perfect temperature. I twisted my hair into a loose bun at the top of my head and placed my head on one of the cushions. I closed my eyes, sighed with delight, and ran my hands over my body. As I brought them back up I savored my dips and curves and quietly moaned out,

"Mhmm, Tom."

"Yes love?"

I snapped my eyes open, only half hoping that he isn't here. Seeing him sitting down on the outer edge of the tub and running his right fingers through the top of the water made me secretly happy. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well," He sighed and did a quick scan to see if he can see anything past the bubbles, "you left me quite disappointed this morning. I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. I uhm…tried to take care of my problem by myself, if you catch my drift,"

I giggled.

He slightly blushed and smirked. "but I'm thinking that I need you to cure it."

"What?" I asked.

"I need you—"

"Done." I smiled

He rolled his eyes at me and stood up. He walked over to the flat stereo that's hung up on the wall opposite of the sink and mirror. "What's this?"

"A stereo."

"How do I work it?"

"Just close your eyes and let it read your mood."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes and leave your mind blank."

Tom did so, and about twenty seconds later the song "Shake It" by Metro Station started playing. "What song is this?"

"_Shake It_. It's from two-thousand and eight."

Tom paused for a second or two before saying, "But we haven't reached that year yet."

"I know," I smirked, "But Gerard goes into the future a lot. That stereo system is from two-thousand and eighty-two."

"Impressive." He smirked back at me and started to take his shirt off. I stared at his gorgeous torso, arms, and face while slowly taking in the lyrics.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now) The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

Tom slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He kicked his shoes off and took off his socks, followed by him slowly peeling off his pants.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

I started to fidget a little bit in the tub while he ever so slowly started to take off his boxers. I can't believe this! I've been waiting soooooo long to finally see him naked somewhere outside of my imagination. I bet you all of the girls at Hogwarts would kill to see this! I bet you even some of the guys and some professors would!

Tom's green boxers dropped to the floor and I gasped. My eyes were overwhelmed! His facial features are inhumanly great, his body has grown into this Greek God like structure, no doubt from all of that Quidditch, and the very thing that has been the star of all my fantasies: his eight and half inch erected penis. Tom laughed as I gawked at his cock and when "Shake It" was replaced with "Control".

_Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control Of the night Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control But if you let go then I'll let go tonight_

The lust in Tom's eyes was unmistakable. I couldn't believe that Tom Riddle, The Great Tom Riddle, is horny for _me_. A silly schoolgirl. A follower. A vampire. He walked over to the tub, stepped in, flinched from the heat, and sat down right next to me. He brushed my hair off of my face and neck and started to kiss my right shoulder, slowly made his way up to my neck, – which he bit, not that I didn't deserve that – kissed my jaw, my cheek, and finally placed his thin, pink, warm lips on my thin, pinkish-purplish cool ones. I placed my left hand on his face and in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I softly moaned against his lips when I felt his erection rub against me. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I slipped mine into his.

_I'm coming down Bring me up_

_Take it off Let's just touch_

At first our tongues just explored each other's mouths, but soon the tip of my tongue touched the tip of Tom's tongue. Out tongues then swirled together, our tongues were dancing. Soon the song changed to "Seventeen Forever". I thought it was kind of funny that it fits us so perfectly, yet we're sixteen, not seventeen.

_I feel like heaven when we touch I guess for me this is enough We're one mistake from being together But let's not ask why it's not right You won't be seventeen forever And we can get away with this tonight._

Tom pulled away from my lips and started to kiss and suck on my neck. At first it felt good, he got a few pleasurable sighs from me, but once he bit me at the base of my neck I couldn't control myself. I let out a long and loud moan that caused his smirk, pride, and erection to grow. Tom then started to push me against the wall and kissed all the weak spots at the bottom of my neck to make me arch my back. When my back was arched enough to please him he put one hand on my lower back and the other just below my shoulder blades. From there he placed his mouth on my left nipple and repeatedly flicked his tongue over it. I couldn't control my moans, especially when he lightly bit down.

"Tom!" I moaned with delight as took the hand that was under my shoulder blades and used it to caress my right breast. I put my hands on both sides of his Godly face and pulled him back up to my face. I sloppily placed my lips on his and let my hands roam all around his perfect body until I finally reached his dick. I wrapped my right hand around it and started to jerk him off while wrapping my left arm around his neck. In return he held me with his left hand by my ass and started rubbing my clitoris with his right thumb. I gasped and groaned from the intense pleasure and so did he.

"Ta-Tom," I moaned out.

"Oh God, Fauna." He breathed out onto my neck. Reluctantly, I stopped jerking him and pushed his thumb away from me. "What's wrong?" He speedily asked. "Why are we stopping?"

I moved my mouth over to left ear and said with a husky tone, "I need you inside of me, my Lord Voldemort."

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine while I got back down in the laying down position that I was in before Tom got here and he got in a push-up position. Our lips moved like this was going to be the last kiss either of us is ever going to get while Tom slipped himself inside of me. I gasped with pleasure when I thought it was going to be with pain. In all of those stories I've heard and read it said that the female always experienced pain during the beginning of her first time, but perhaps that's just another urban myth. Tom slipped out of me, waited a minute, and slowly entered me once more.

"It doesn't hurt," I half moaned, half whispered.

"Good." He groaned and quickened his pace.

"Oh, oh, To-Voldemort…" I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips and thrusted towards him.

Tom groaned out my name while he started to thrust harder, causing waves to happen within the tub and some water to spill out. "Oh God, Fauna, you're so fucking tight."

"Mhmm, Voldemort, ahhh, that's because, oh God-" I arched my back and wrapped my arms around him, "you're my first."

"Oooooh, Jesus! Fauna, oh," He wrapped his arms around me and I dug my nails into his back, "likewise." We both continued to moan louder and louder while thrusting harder and faster. It didn't take us too long to reach our climax, thirty minutes tops. I couldn't believe how brilliant he felt inside of me, or how great it felt when he came inside of me. Tom slipped out of me once _my _orgasm was done, kissed my forehead, and said, "Girls are so lucky."

"Why?" I asked him, kissing his neck and grazing it with my fangs ever so gently.

"You have like thirteen orgasms in a row. Guys get one."

I laughed at him while he got up, dried up, and got dressed. "When should I tell you your future again?" I asked him with the eagerness in my voice much to apparent.

He smirked, looked me up and down, and said, "Whenever the future says so."

I laughed again and he apperated back to the orphanage.


	6. Tom Riddle 2

**This is chapter eight from my story, Labeled as Freaks and Let Loose on the Streets. It's a Tom Riddle story, so it's obviously a Tom Riddle lemon; if you have any interested in Labeled… please read, "We Have High Places, but We Have No Friends" first; Labeled… is the sequel.**

**I put a little bit of the story in at the beginning to give you an idea of the setting.**

**

* * *

**

When we arrived back on the ground we walked into the place - which I found to be a nice little INN - Tom kindly greeted the small elderly wizard behind the counter and asked for the keys to room seventeen after giving him his broom and our names: Mr. and Mrs. Tom M. Riddle.

A small smirk crept upon the older mans face while he softly spoke, "Ahhh, the newly weds." Both Tom and him shared a small smile before the old man give Tom a wink and the keys. "Mrs. Malfoy told me about you two. She's quite a nice woman, lovely, too." I smiled and Tom nodded his head while gently squeezing the keys in his right hand - his left arm is wrapped around me. The small man smiled and put his coat on while whispering to Tom, "Try to treat the furniture nicely. We keep this place empty for newly weds, we expect the upmost respect for our belongings in return."

"Of course." Tom smiled.

I rolled my eyes while we walked to the stairs and the older man walked out of the building, locking the front door behind him.

**A/N: I plan on getting graphic from this point on. And please forgive me for using "flower" so much, I just hate the way vagina sounds.**

Tom sat up straight on the middle of the large bed in the room that Mrs. Malfoy rented for us and kicked off his socks and shoes. He smirked at me while I slowly peeled off my wedding dress and hung it up in the closet while mumbling a spell so that it won't get ruined because of time or moths. I smiled over at Tom while he laughed. "You didn't wear a bra?"

I rolled my eyes and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I replied, "Why would I? The dress has a built in bra."

Tom nipped at my neck and I let out quiet moans. "I think you shouldn't wear a bra more often." His whispered while I kissed the top of his head.

I giggled and replied, "Well, if you think about it, I have."

Tom laughed. "Love, of course you wouldn't be wearing a bra while we've been having sex, I probably would rip it off of you like a mad man if you were."

I laughed along with him bust instantly moaned when he lightly ran his tongue against my cool, left nipple. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of his while he gently caressed it with his tongue and lightly kissed his way to the other nipple to do the same thing. I softly moaned while he did such and ran my hands through his hair. "Mhmm, Tom." I groaned right before he kissed me on the lips and rolled us over. His hands slowly traveled down my body until they found my panties. He started to take them off, but I quickly and gently pushed him away from me so that he'll be on his feet and off of the bed. I propped myself up onto my elbows and told him, "I'm not going to take my panties off until you're naked, too."

Tom smirked and suggested to me, "Why don't you take them off for me?"

I smirked back at him, "My panties or your clothes?"

His smirk grew wider as he said, "Both."

I stood up in response. We deeply kissed each other and gently nibbled on each others lips. I ran my right hand up his jaw bone and through his hair while my right hand did most of the undressing work. When Tom needed air I slowly took off his vest, his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. I teasingly ran my right fingers down the growing bump in his pants. Tom gently swung his head back, loosened all his muscles and groaned in response. He sighed out my name when I ran them back up. I kissed Toms neck while I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I then brought down his pants and silk, Slytherin green boxers in the same speedy motion. Before Tom had time to react, I picked him up from his armpits and sat him down on the bed.

Tom smiled down at me. "Please?"

I laughed and situated myself between his legs. I teasingly ran the tips of my fingers up and down his inner thighs and near his erected package. Tom ran a hand through my hair and placed the other one down on the bed while softly sighing. "Fauna, please don't tease me. I've been looking forward to this all day."

I batted my eyelashes at him and said, "Well if you want it to be great you'll have to wait."

"Great things never have to wait with you." Tom smirked and softly groaned while shutting his eyes when I ran my right index finger up his erection from base to tip. When he looked back down at me I teasingly licked my lips and scooted closer to him.

"How badly do you want this?"

"Very." He whispered.

"How bad?" I smirked.

Tom hates this game, but I'm not going to stick anything in my mouth - especially something like this - if he won't do what I want him to. "I want it very badly." Tom replied just a bit louder.

"Just a tad bit louder, for me dear. You know how bad my hearing is." Tom laughed and basically shouted,

"Please, Fauna! I want this to a very high degree!"

I laughed and asked, "Now was that so hard?"

"I don't care about how hard you questions are," Tom retorted, "I only care about _my_ hardness."

I laughed and lightly licked the tip of his dick. Tom groaned while I softly licked some areas and licked harder in other. He closed his eyes and let his head swing back while he ran his left hand in my hair and used the other to support him. I then started to bob up and down, each time taking more of him into my mouth. I didn't come up for air until Tom came, which he enjoyed - coming and me not coming up for air. Usually I spit him out - I've only done this a few times, but I've done it enough to know I don't like it - but it is our wedding night and I know that he prefers it when I swallow, so I did. I ginned at a dazed, horny, and overly happy Tom while I straddled him. We kissed for a short minute while he rolled me over. He mumbled out "I love you"s in-between kisses that started on my lips, then to my neck, my collar bone, then to my chest, belly, hips, and finally, right above my flower. Tom kissed my thighs while gently opening my legs. I softly moaned out his name while his kisses on my inner thighs became closer and closer to my flower. I can hear his excited breathing, his pounding heart, it's like we're virgins all over again. He's so eager to do this right, to make this one of the best, I couldn't help but to giggle. Tom's head snapped up and he looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

I smiled down at him and said, "I can't believe that you're so nervous. Just calm down, baby, I know you're fantastic."

Tom smirked, "Maybe I'm not nervous, maybe I just want to tease you right back."

I grinned. "Then tease aw-"

Tom licked me.

I groaned and instantly relaxed/collapsed onto the bed.

Toms smirk glowed so brightly it lit up the whole room. He gently and teasingly licked at my flower while his left hand stroked my inner thighs. He used his right index and middle fingers to lightly touch my flower and to stroke my most sensitive areas while his tongue worked on my lovely little pleasure button. I groaned while he swirled his tongue around and on my clitoris and when he quickly slid his middle finger into my little love box. My breath got caught in my chest while I moaned out, "Ta-Tom! Oh-uh!"

I can feel Tom's smirk while he pulled away from me for a moment. I looked down at him while he said, "Moan louder for me, love. You know I love it when I can get you to scream."

I can feel my smirk grow wider than Tom's, if that's possible. "Then I suppose you'll have to work for it."Tom went right back down to work by sliding in a second finger and using his fingers at a much faster pace while nibbling and teasing my clitoris. I groaned out random noises of approval along with his name. It was impossible to ignore his raising amount of pride as his licks became harder and quickly along with his finger movements. His free hand crept up the side of my body - feeling my curves on its way - until it stopped at my right breast to play with my nipple and fondle my breast. "Ta-Tom! Ohh! Tom!" Feeling my climax draw nearer, I bucked my hips up and begged Tom, "Oh baby, please, don't stop."

Of course he'd stop. Tom smirked, stood up and situated himself into a push-up position above me all under five seconds. I begged him with my eyes to continue, to touch me, to pleasure me, to do anything, just as long as I can feel him. "Beg me." He whispered in a rough, powerful, horny voice.

"Please," I started, barely above the sound of our breath, "please Tom, I **need** you."

"What do you need me to do?" He bit and licked his lips while kissing my neck and running his right hand over my breasts. I arched my back up to be closer to his touch while replying,

"I need you to pleasure me, to make love to me. I need you, Tom."

"Voldemort." He corrected me then going back to his efforts of giving me a hickey.

"Voldemort," I have sighed, half groaned, "My lord, Voldemort. I need you to make love to me."

Tom finished up one hickey to start a new one just a few inches away. He then rubbed his erection against my flower while moaning out, "You'll have to use 'Voldemort' or 'My Lord'. The second you use my wretched father's name I'll stop."

I grabbed onto Tom's face and made him kiss me. "Don't think about your parents now, we're about to have sex. And I'm the stronger one here, we'll do what I want."

We both smirked while Tom rolled his eyes and positioned himself just outside of the fire beneath my belly. Tom slowly slid his large manhood into my tight womanhood and we both closed out eyes and groaned while I arched my back and wrapped my legs around Tom. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and heaved me up while I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we landed back on the bed Tom is at a much better angle than before. We both started to moan as he started to fuck me, and it didn't take me long to fuck him back. "Vol-Volde-Voldemort." I panted after about ten minutes of Tom gaining speed, depth, pressure with every other thrust.

"Oh, oh Fauna." Tom moaned and gripped me to him.

My fingertips pulled at the skin on back as I didn't bother to try and quiet myself down. "To-Voldemort! Oh my God! Oh my lord!" I shouted as his cock started to hit my g-spot at the perfect angle and speed. "Oh Voldemort! Oh baby! Don't stop!"

Tom moaned my name back while he gave me hickeys on the other side of my neck and on the parts of my chest he could reach. Tom then adjusted himself so that his right hand is gripping my right leg and inner thigh while his left hand is squeezing my ass. "Oh Fauna!" Tom moaned as he started humping like a mad man. "Fauna! Oh, fuck, baby! You feel so damn good!"

I groaned as my nails scratched at his back and I tried to pull him closer to me. "Voldemort! Ohhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Oh!" We continued our pleasures until we both finally climaxed - Tom and then myself short after - and collapsed onto the bed. Tom barely has the energy to roll off of me, but he managed it while his eyes hungrily drunk my panting form in. Yes, Tom has no more energy for sex, but his erection is a huge protester. I smirked and straddled him. Tom put his hands on my lower hips and squeezed while I started to ever so slowly ride him. I didn't like it at first since I'm still so sensitive and experiencing my previous climax, but I easily adjusted to the wonderful feeling while my hands ran up and down Tom's chest. He groaned out my name while his hands ran up and down my body. I started to ride him faster and harder until I found a pace we both like; it didn't take Tom too long before he climaxed, but it took me a while. In fact he came twice before I came, but I don't care, it still felt great.

As I rolled off of Tom he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. The first few times we've had sex he pulled me to him possessively, but now it's more than a motion of love or a sign of affection, it's like he's protecting me. But from what? Maybe it's more of him protecting himself: if I'm in his arms I can't be any where else, I can't not be with him. Not that I would ever leave Tom, I love him way too much. Tom easily fell asleep as I felt myself a bit drowsy too.


	7. Marcus Flint

**This is a Marcus Flint lemon from my story, "What? You're Joking, Right?" The story is about a very abuse Marcus to his arranged marriage wife, so this short lemon is a forced one.**

**This is chapter thirteen, and it's rather short, so I'm just posting the whole thing:**

About twenty more minutes passed before I decided to get up, well, more like when I was able to. I heavily breathed out in pain as my left hand grabbed the footboard and my right hand pressed itself against my side. It hurt so bad I almost can't stand it; I guess that's where Marcus hit me the most. Slowly rising to my feet hurts even worse, my right side is on fire, or at least feels like it, it's like someone is continuously stabbing at my side with a dull spoon, but is determined to break through.

_I wonder what it looks like._ I thought to myself as I sluggishly limped my way to the bathroom in the master bedroom. Once I was there I leaned against the counter of the sink area but still had my right side facing the mirror. I then slowly pulled my shirt up a little to see if I had a wound and if it looks as horrid as if feels. Well, I do have a large and nasty wound, and it looks just as bad as it feels, plus a large diagonal scratch has found its way upon my left cheek. I couldn't stop myself; I just started to cry. I'm trying to hold it back, really, I am, but the best I can do is just tightly close my eyes only to feel the tears gather onto my eyelashes. Honestly, I don't like that feeling, so I gently wiped my eyes and opened them, just letting my tears flow down my cheeks like a small, steady stream.

A few minutes passed before I decided that Marcus is no longer in my vicinity, so I got up and as well as I can and walked over to the dresser where I put my wand. Once there I grabbed it and started walking around looking for a room that I'm sure I saw earlier: one with a gigantic stereo system, a computer, and every album ever published by all of the bands/singers I listen to. After quite a while of wandering the many corridors I finally found the room I've been looking for. Its walls are painted a light shade of orange and three out of its four walls have shelf after shelf after shelf stacked with CD's. I staggered over to the stereo system and pressed the open button to see if there is already a CD in there, there is, so I just gently took it out and set it aside. I grabbed my wand from my back pocket and mentally debated with myself if The Ministry would know if I used magic. I'm almost seventeen and Marcus is of age, so would they even be able to detect it? Well, I don't care.

"Accio album Martina!" I shouted, not even a minute passed before the album jumped off of the shelf and swiftly spun right into my left hand. I placed my wand down onto the small coffee table next to me and opened up the album cover, took out the CD and placed it into the CD holder. Once it was in I skipped to track four, This One's For The Girls. As it started I decided to go lay down on the dark orange couch about five yards away.

_Hold onto, on to your innocence_

_Stand your ground when everyone's giving in,_

"I wish I did," I mumbled to myself as the chorus began.

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls_

Before I really got the chance to enjoy the song I heard Marcus walk in and say, "I had a CD in there."

I couldn't stop myself in time, "And I took it out."

"What did you say?" He demanded angrily.

"Na-nothing!" I shouted trying to play it off. Marcus then raced towards me, and I surprisingly sprung up and ran down the hall, but unsurprisingly and unpleasantly, he easily caught up with me. Marcus slammed me against the wall to my left and pinned me against it with my stomach touching the wall. He then tightly held my wrists in his large, cold hands and aggressively turned me around, once I was facing him he pinned my arms down right next to me.

"Don't lie to me, Abbey." Marcus said and menacingly stared right into my fear filled eyes with his dark, murderous ones. "Now tell me what you said when you were still on the couch."

I gulped down hard and said, "I, I said, 'and I took it out'."

Marcus glared at me and whispered, "Don't ever speak to me like that ever again, do you understand?"

I just nodded my head up and down.

"Say it."

"Say, say what?"

"Say that you understand! My gosh, how stupid are you?"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted back while choking back tears, "And I understand!"

"Oh don't cry, Abbey." Marcus told me very harshly. He probably doesn't really care if I cry or not, or for whatever reason. You know what? I should have casted a very complex spell so that at least one person at The Ministry would have noticed that an underage witch preformed it, then maybe someone would come here and save me from this horrid place.

"Don't think that." Marcus whispered into my right ear.

"What?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"That this is a horrid place."

I gasped and stiffened up. "Can, can you read minds?" I felt Marcus' lips form into a smirk as he started to kiss the left side of my neck. I tried to squirm free, but Marcus just held me tighter.

"Yes, it's really quite entertaining." He breathed out leaving a small trail of kisses from the left side of my neck, across my collarbone, and to the right side of my neck.

"St-stop it." I whimpered with tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Stop what, love?" Marcus sneered while placing his hands on my hips. He pressed his lips softly to the right side of my neck to work on the weak spots there and started on his first attempt to take off my shirt. I bit my bottom lip to keep from making any sounds and slapped away his hands with mine.

"Don't be so insubordinate!" Marcus growled, this time pinning my hands above my head by my wrists with one of his hands while the other started to lift my shirt. He let go of my wrists just long enough to pull my shirt over my head, smirk, and mumble a spell to keep my arms above my head. Marcus then started to kiss my chest and slowly work his way down to my waist. Once there he unbuttoned my pants and slowly unzipped them, smiling evilly all the while.

"Please, Marcus, don't-"

Marcus sprung back up and slapped me. "Don't tell me what to do, girl! I'm the one who's in charge. Got it?"

I tightly shut my eyes, bit my bottom lip, and slowly started to nod my head up and down.

"Got it?" Marcus shouted.

"Ye-Yes!" I quickly replied.

Marcus smirked and lightly ran his hands over my skin and onto my back to play with the clasp of my bra. Once he got it he took the spell off of my arms to be able to take off my whole bra, but I started thrashing my body against him and the wall hoping that if I made things difficult for him he'd just give up. Instead he heaved me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressed himself closer to me, and stared at my chest while I ended up just tiring myself out. It didn't take me too long to stop, and when I did Marcus said mockingly,

"Done already, love?"

I glared at him.

His smirk grew wider while his eyes slowly left my breasts and went to my eyes. "That's too bad, I was really enjoying your little show."

Trying not to break into hysterics, I choked out, "I hate you."

"Hate you too, bitch." Marcus laughed while slipping off my bra and litterally ripping my panties off of me. I gasped when Marcus pressed his groin against mine. As I did so he roughly placed his mouth against mine and slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. I could feel the smirk on his lips while his hands skimmed my waist, thighs, and then got to his pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushed them half way down, then took a step backwards causing both his pants and myself to fall to the floor. Marcus sneered at the yelp that came from my mouth and took off his shirt.

Marcus started pulling me up, but I quickly jumped up and tried to run away. He angrily pushed me back down onto my knees, pushed me against the wall, and pulled down his boxers.

I started to silently sob while his entangled his right hand into my hair while resting his left hand against the wall. He pulled me closer to his manhood and said with a rough voice, "I think you can guess on what to do."

"I don't want-" I was cut off by Marcus forcing his manhood into my mouth. My eyes snapped open while I tried to yell, but only the quiet sounds of my muffled cries came through as Marcus started to moan. It seemed like years, although it was probably just minutes, that Marcus started to shove at least two thirds of himself into my mouth while grunting, "Use your tongue." I figured that if I just did as told all of this would pass quicker, so I rubbed my tongue against his hardened shaft. The taste and feeling disgusted me; it was like a large, salty lolly-pop, and who wants a salty lolly pop? No one. A few minutes passed before Marcus exploded in my mouth and slowly witdrew himself, forcing me to swallow his seed. Smirking, Marcus dragged me back to the room where all this trouble started at and tossed me onto the couch. Not giving me any time to react or collect myself, Marcus spread my legs, teasingly stroked my inner thighs, and started to lightly lick me. I squirmed and accidently let out a few frustrated moans. Marcus smirked and slipped his tongue inside of me. I gasped and moaned loudly as his talented tongue continued to work its magic of violating me. I dug my nails into the couch while thrusting my hips up and down.

"Uhhh! I hate-mhhmm-hate you, Marcus!" I shouted and threw my head back.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to." Marcus replied and stuck two fingers inside of me. He quickly located my g-spot and showed it no mercy.

"Fuck!" I screamed and ran my right hand through his hair. "Mhhmm! You're horrible!" I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair.

"Really?" Marcus said while hovering over me again, but leaving his fingers to their work. "It sounds like you're really rather enjoying yourself."

I felt my climax drawing nearer and bucked my hips up. "I hate you, you, you! Ohh! Fuck!" I moaned as I came. I shuddered against Marcus as I pooled around his fingers. He quickly licked his fingers and licked up my juices.

After he was finished with "cleaning me up" he got back into a push-up position and placed his erected cock against my womanhood, smirked down at me, and shoved it in. In between our pants I exclaimed how much of a jerk he is, his name, then how much I hate him. Where as he just moaned and rolled his eyes at my cruses and went harder and faster with every other thrust. Not a lot of time passed before Marcus flipped so that he would be on the couch and me on top. As much as I hated myself for it, my basic human needs got the better of me. I rode him like it would be my last orgasm for this life and the next, groaning out how much of an asshole he is for dragging me into this.

"Mhhmmm, you like it too." Marcus groaned.

"You could have just-ohh-masturbated instead of-uhh- raping me!"

Marcus laughed and smirked, "And who's on top?"

"Fuck!" I shouted and threw my head back, "And who stripped me in the hallway?"

Marcus just laughed. A few minutes later we were both shouting in pleasure as another orgasm washed through our bodies.


	8. Draco Malfoy

**This is a very sucky Draco Malfoy lemon from my story, "What? You're Joking, Right?" It's also chapter sixteen:**

About a month passed before Marcus eased his watch on me and left the house to go to a Death Eater meeting

About a month passed before Marcus eased his watch on me and left the house to go to a Death Eater meeting. I stared at the clock in the living room for at least an hour before I decided that no matter what the consequences are, no matter what Robin's reaction will be, I have to go to the Malfoy Manner and see if she's there with Draco. The clock struck eight PM and I apperated to the Malfoy's kitchen where I found Draco drinking a glass of orange juice and watching MTV on a small TV. I glared at him and shouted, "What did you do with her?"

"I apperated her back to her home." He replied without looking away from the TV.

"Did you really?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Yes."

"Why? You couldn't just… not step in at all?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well, I like to help as much as I can."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glared at him and said, "Thanks for all the help with Marcus, I'm sure Robin appreciated it as much as I did."

"Any time."

I speed walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You're just as much of an asshole as Marcus is!"

Draco kept his face at the angle my slap made it go, closed his eyes, and quietly spoke, "We both know that there is nothing I can do to make Marcus a better person. He's never going to stop hitting you, so your only options are to stay and take it or leave and never see him again."

I placed my left hand over his bright red right cheek and soothingly caressed it. I gulped and said; "We both know that if I leave him it's leaving an arranged marriage and my family would shun me for disobeying them for something so huge."

"We both know that you don't really care for them anyways." I sighed and started to pull my cool hand away from his warm cheek but he held it there with his right hand. He put his right index and middle finger in my right hip belt loop and pulled me towards him. I placed my right hand on Draco's chest and started to push myself away from, but he's much stronger than I, so I barely budged.

With a small, quiet, achy voice I told him, "Please don't, Draco."

His eyes snapped opened, he dropped my hand, and looked me in the eyes. With an angry and worried tone, Draco said, "He didn't, he didn't rape you, did he?"

I closed my eyes tight and shoved my face into his chest.

His grip on my hip tightened and I jumped from the pain. He was shocked and asked me, "May I see it? I'll heal it for you, I promise."

I nodded my head into his chest and slowly took a few steps back from him. He started walking out of the room and up to the second story with me close behind. We walked into a small room filled with cupboards, a sink, and a stool. He motioned for me to sit down and opened up a cupboard. He took out a small, clear, plastic bottle that's filled with a light blue liquid and a few cotton balls. Draco then walked over to me and said, "Will you sit up straight and pull up your shirt a little bit? Just enough for me to see your wound."

I sat up straight and hesitantly pulled my shirt half way up. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see Draco's expression when he said, "You have more wounds?"

I nodded my head up and down.

"Where else?" I stood up and took of my shirt, shoes, and pants. I had scratches, scabs, scars, and bruises everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes to see a horrified and fuming Draco. "Follow me." He angrily whispered and walked out of the small medicine room and down the hall to a bathroom. He plugged the drain of the bathtub and poured in the light blue liquid. He took out his wand from his right front pocket, pointed it at the liquid, and shouted, "_Quantitai!" _While the liquid filled the tub he looked over at a confused me and said, "If you take a bath in it it'll heal all your wounds and scars." He then put both lids down on the toilet and sat down on it.

I stood in place and waited a minute, hoping he'd leave, or at least close his eyes. But he didn't, he just stared at me. "Are you going to leave?"

"No. Are you going to get in?"

I rolled my eyes and slowly took of my underwear, crossed my legs so he wouldn't see so much, took off my bra and crossed my arms over my chest. I then hobbled over to the bathtub, and got in with extreme difficulty. Draco laughed at me when I slipped and splashed, making me no longer care if he saw me naked or not. The light blue tint brought me a level of comfort, but Draco still stared at my bare form and it was apparent he was getting excited. I laid in the tub for about ten minute before it started to burn. I started to fidget from all the burning sensations and let out a small noise of discomfort, but screamed with surprise when Draco randomly picked me up. He placed me on the counter by the sink and handed me a towel while starring at my breasts and saying, "You should dry off now."

He didn't leave me much room to stand up, but I did and dried off, hopping that he would stop watching me or at least back up a bit, but he did neither. As I stood back up I wrapped the towel around myself and said, "Thanks." Draco started to say, "You're welcome," but kissed me instead. I stood there in sock with wide eyes. I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, but he backed me up into the counter and placed his hands on either side of me. Once he pulled his lips away he said,

"I want you."

I backed my head away an inch and stuttered out, "But, but I'm married."

"No," He retorted and pressed his groin against me causing a gasp to leak out of me, "you're engaged to a terrible man who will never fully love you. And you didn't even like him in the first place."

"I hate your logic." I groaned out when he started rubbing himself against me.

"You can scold me later," He said and unwrapped the towel on me, "tell me if you want me back now."

I raised my right eyebrow at him and said, "Is that a demand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco kissed the left side of my neck and slowly made his way up to my ear. In a low, lusty voice he replied, "Only if you want it to be."

I closed my eyes and kissed the areas of his face closest to me. "I would rather you be gentle with me. Robin says that sweet sex is the best."

Draco popped his head back up and looked me in the eyes. He took his right hand and pulled back the strands of hair on my face and placed them behind my ears. Forehead to forehead, Draco softly spoke, "He's never been gentle with you?"

I gulped, forced back tears, and replied, "No."

"Well," He sighed, "you'll forever remember tonight then."

I smiled.

He smiled back, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room. Once there he tenderly placed me onto the middle of his bed and walked over to his stereo. He took out one CD and put in another. I was expecting a cliché song to come on, but I was surprised when "Sirens" by Angels and Airwaves came on. Draco smiled at me and said, "I know you like Plus Forty-Four, so I'm sure that you'd like Angels and Airwaves too."

A happy look is glued to my face. "You have figured right." Draco kept on smiling while he walked over to the foot of the bed and started to slowly strip off his clothes. He started with his shoes and socks, then his shirt, then took off his pants. He then climbed onto the bed. He laid down on his left side on my right side and drew circles on my tummy with his right index finger; every once in a while he'd lightly skim over a breast or my vagina.

_It's a dark night on the West Coast_

_Then a soft Breeze as the sun rose_

_Then the phone ran, like a gunshot_

_Like a siren, on the beach rock._

_There's a message at the river_

_A certain package here to deliver_

_When the day breaks, after nightfall_

_I will be there, you know I will._

I then arched my back and kissed him soft and sweet on the lips. I bent my arms at the elbows and used them to keep me up so I can kiss him longer. After a few minutes passed Draco pulled away, but kept his lips above mine just by a centimeter. He stared at me for a few seconds before getting on top of me in a push-up position. He then mumbled something, and the next thing I knew the lights were off and a hundred candles that weren't there before were lighted. The volume of the music softened, the air smelt like lavender, and the candles gave off just enough light to be able to see our movements. I smiled and kissed him again. He placed the tip of his erection at my entrance, kissed me back, and slowly slipped inside of me. I gasped as he slipped out and started slipping back in at a faster but still gentle pace. I let my arms ease out from underneath me and laid my back back onto his bed.

"Ohhhhh—ahh, mhmm Draco," I moaned out. My eyes were closed, but I know Draco was smirking down at me. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was smirking down at me.

He groaned out, "Mhmm…Are you enjoying yourself, Abbey?"

"Ohh." I let out a loud breath, "God yes." I thrusted my hips up towards him to signal that I want him to pump faster.

He started kissing, sucking, and biting both sides of my neck. "How much?" He groaned.

"A lot." I moaned.

"Then moan my name." He groaned back.

"Uhhh, Draco."

"Louder." He demanded while his pumping became harder and faster.

"Dra-Draco." I moaned out a bit louder and wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back.

"Ohhh, Abbey." Draco moaned into my left ear.

Both of our breathing patterns became husky and short. "Draco!" I shouted as he changed his position a little more to the left. "Oh Draco! Right there, baby! Right there!"

"Ohhh! Abbey!" He shouted back and kissed me all over my face.

I arched my back as I felt my climax draw near and whispered in Draco's right ear, "Mhhhmmm, Draco, I, I love you."

He smiled, bit his lips, slammed himself inside of me two more times become we both came and shouted out in pure pleasure. He then collapsed on top of me, but quickly rolled over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me as close as possible while whispering in my right ear, "I love you too, Abbey."

I smiled.

He smiled and kissed my forehead good night.


	9. Voldemort

**This is chapter four from my new story, "My Derailment". It's a Voldemort/OC/Draco story; this scene is between Voldemort and my OC, Neema. Since this is motherfuckin' **_**Voldemort**_**,**** it's a rape scene, but it's, for the most part, hot, and of course twisted, because it's VOLDEMORT. So…. Give it a go or don't, the choice is yours. Again, since this is VOLDEMORT, the end is pretty twisted/mean. So skip that part if you want, read it if you'd like, I'm just givin' you a warning.**

**(The scene starts off towards the end of chapter three, so I've posted that here, too.)**

**Just so it makes sense to you, he's making her dance. If you're curious as to why, go read my story. :]**

**

* * *

**

I slowly raised my arms above my head in a slow, rhythmic motion. I moved my hips and stomach a bit, and started to dance. I moved around in small steps at first, but as the songs continued, my dancing grew more natural. Song after song played, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that I've been dancing for about an hour, especially with the amount of sweat on my body. I have been moving fast, so I was starting to get hot. The thin layer of sweat that's covering my body made this apparent. Voldemort took a deep breath before saying,

"You look hot."

I opened my eyes and slowly stopped dancing. "…Th-Tha-Thank you?" I whispered.

Voldemort laughed, it was a low, cruel laugh. "I meant temperature wise, but you do look…" He looked me over before continuing, "quite appetizing."

I gulped.

He smirked. He used his right hand to beckon me over to him, "Come here."

I slowly walked over to him. I stopped walking when I was about a foot in front of him.

He used his left hand to pat his lap, and used his right hand to lower the volume of the music.

I gulped.

His eyes narrowed before he told me to sit on his lap. I started to turn, but he laughed and told me to stop. "No, face me."

My fear grew as my heart beat gained speed as I wish I grabbed the pipe and lighter on my way over to him. I slowly straddled him and did my best to avoid eye contact. He noticed my small attempt at avoiding him; he chuckled and grabbed my face with his left hand, forcing me to look up into his red, snake like eyes. He put the remote down on the small table – it's more like a lamp stand, to tell you the truth – next to his chair and smirked. His rested his right hand on my left hip before he slowly tapped his fingers up and down my side. I tried to move my head so that I could see what he was doing, but his grasp on my face was firm. He stopped taping his fingers, but he quickly replaced the motion with a slightly cupped hand. He whispered, "You've got quite the curve. How old are you?"

I gulped and fought back some tears, "I'm…I'm sixteen, sir. My…my birthday's in May."

He let go of my face so that his left hand can trace my other side. He rested his hands at my hips for a moment before he started to inch his way under my shirt. I moved my head so that I could see what he was trying to do, but he used his right hand to pull my hair. I let out a small cry from the sudden pain of his pulling. He growled at me, "Don't you look anywhere but my eyes."

I gulped and nodded my head up and down to signal that I'll listen to him. He smirked and put his hand back. He continued to work his hands up my sides, but now from underneath my shirt. He moved his hands back down to my hips, took some of my shirt into his hands and said, "Lift your arms above your head."

I bit my lips to hold back the sound of my sob. I started to silently cry as he pulled my tank top off. His eyes grew a bit larger with excitement. He wasn't just enjoying the sight and feeling of my body, but the sight of my fear. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry harder when Good Life by Kanye West started to play. Here the Dark Lord is violating me with my arms still up, and my background music was "welcome to the good life" and "put your hands up to the sky." Voldemort ran his hands up and down my back; his fingertips skimmed the part of my lower back that my low riding, distressed jeans showed. I started to put my arms down; Voldemort glared at me and slapped me hard. He then grabbed my face and forced me to look back into his evil eyes. "Did I tell you to put them down?"

I fought back a sob, as I replied, "No, sir."

"You'll do as you're told. Put them back up."

I shot my arms back up.

He laughed and slowly moved his hands up my back. He felt the slight dip in my back and said, "You have some nice definition, Neema."

I started to cry a bit more.

Voldemort smirked as he continued to run his hands up my back. He placed his fingertips on the back of my bra and slowly inched his way to the clasp. He slowly undid it, but quickly pulled the bra off of me. He watched with a wider smirk as my breasts jiggled from the fast motion. He murmured, "You can put your hands down."

I kept them up.

He gave me a questioning look. "Why are your hands still up?"

I whispered back, "_Can _doesn't mean that I _may_."

Voldemort laughed. It was loud, shrill, and cold, but still full of amusement. "That's very true. You _may_ put your hands down."

I put my hands down, but left my arms up.

Voldemort quickly decided if I was just being a smart-aleck, or if I was really just that afraid of him. He smirked as he decided upon the latter. "You _may_ put your _arms_ down, too."

I rested my arms at my sides. After about thirty seconds, Voldemort gently cupped my left breast in his right hand. I gasped at the feeling of his cold hand on my warm breast; he chuckled and did the same with his left hand. My tears started flowing more freely as he fondled and stared at my breasts. He hissed, "Lucius."

"Ye-yes, My Lord?"

"Is she really sixteen? She looks much older, perhaps twenty."

Lucius gulped, "She really is sixteen, sir. She's in the same age group at Hogwarts as my son."

"Ahh, Draco." Voldemort smirked and looked over my right shoulder. He ran his eyes up and down Draco's seated body. "Be a good boy and I just may let you touch her after me." Draco sat back further into my couch. Yes, he did have an erection, but that's because he thinks I'm gorgeous, and the sight of me dancing in tight clothes, and then me being half naked could only make one thing happen to him. Yes, he is mean and cold, but he wasn't getting any pleasure from seeing me cry or from being touched by the Dark Lord.

Voldemort let out another cold laugh while turning his attention back to me. "Kiss me."

"What?" I gasped through a cry.

He rolled his red, snake eyes. With a little more demand and volume, he repeated himself. "Kiss me." He tapped his right index finger on his thin lips.

I gulped and started to slowly lean my face closer to his. I tilted my head to the right a bit, but right before our lips touched, I laughed. Voldemort rose where his right eyebrow should be. "Is something about this humoring you?"

"Wha-na-no."

He slapped me. "I'd be less angry if you just told me."

I took in a deep breath before telling him, "I was focusing on which way to tilt my head so that we wouldn't bump noses…."

Voldemort looked a bit angry, but then he said, "Lucky for you that we don't have that problem."

I pressed my lips tightly together so that the sound of my laugh wouldn't escape.

Voldemort rested his left hand on my right hip, and his right hand on the small of my back. He stared at my lips, then his eyes shot back up to mine; he didn't have to say anything. Once again, I leaned closer to him and slowly shut my eyes as our lips made contact; my soft, small, but full ones against his cold, chapped, thin ones. I didn't make a sound as I started to cry again, and to tell you the truth, I was thankful that Voldemort was immediately dominant. Everything about this sickened me to the core, but everything would be easier on me if I were not the dominant one. Voldemort started to run his hands up and down my toned back and my curvy sides; he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of all my feminine muscle definition.

His hands were cold and skinny, and his fingers were long and bony. Yet, they felt strong, oddly strong. Not strong with magic, though, strong as if he could break my leg with one pull of a single hand. I broke our kiss and took a loud, deep breath. I was about to lean back into him, but he started to kiss my neck; I closed my eyes and envisioned Draco. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled on every part of my neck as one hand traveled up to my breasts. After a few minutes of this, he put both hands on my back and leaned me away a bit. He kissed my collarbone and in between my breasts. I kept back a sound I was sure was going to be a mixture of a moan and a sob, mostly a sob. Voldemort started to kiss, lick, and suck on my breasts; I fought back my small moans as I wrapped one arm loosely around his shoulders, and ran my right hand up and down the back of his neck. I think he thought that I was showing him a sign of a type of liking or affection; I know I was considering strangling him.

Voldemort suddenly took my right nipple into his mouth; I let out a loud gasp and opened my eyes. I looked down to see his red eyes staring up at me. I could feel him smirk against me as one hand traveled down to my bottom. He squeezed my ass through my jeans while slowly kissing and licking his way to my other nipple. I choked out a soft moan as he swirled his tongue around my left nipple before gently putting his lips around it. He gently sucked on it and flicked his tongue up and down, then left and right while staring up at me. I sighed and rolled my head and eyes back. I focused in on the new song; I fought back a chuckle when I realized that Bad Romance by Lady Gaga is playing.

Before I could think about it, Voldemort kissed his way back up to my left ear. He nibbled on my earlobe for a few seconds before saying, "Stand up."

I immediately did as I was told.

He stared at my lower body while licking his lips. "Take off your jeans."

I immediately unbuttoned, then unzipped my jeans. I started to take them off, but I moved into my usual slight squat to take off the rest. Voldemort shot up and slapped me hard across my face. I let out a small sob; he pulled my hair so that I'd be looking up at him. "Pull them back up."

I did so.

"Take them off again, but this time," A smirk crept back onto his face, "bend at the waist." He ran his left hand from my neck, down in between my shoulder blades, and to my lower back as I bent at the waist to take my jeans the rest of the way off. I stood up and kicked them a few feet to the side. "Bend back over." It was a whisper, but it was still a strong command. I bent at the waist and waited for my next instruction. "Put your hands on the chair and spread your legs." I bit my bottom lip while silently crying again. I put my hands on the sides of the chair. I was holding on with quite a bit of strength as I spread my legs. Voldemort let out a low whistle while running his hands up and down my ass. He squeezed my left cheek with his left hand while he snapped my thong with his right. He bent over so he could speak into my right ear, "Only naughty girls wear thongs." He snapped it again as he rose and stood to the side. Loudly, he said, "And naughty girls need to be punished." He then spanked me, hard.

My eyes shot open and I jumped a bit.

Voldemort laughed, "Did that hurt?"

A small whimper came from my throat.

He stood to the side of me as he continued spanking me, alternating from cheek to cheek, smirking with pleasure the whole time. He didn't stop until my bottom was bright red. As if he took pity on me, he gently ran his hand up and down my cheeks, as if he was actually trying to sooth me. He bent down and kissed my lower back. He then stood up and walked behind me again. He slipped his left index and middle fingers under the strap on my left hip, and did the same thing with his right fingers on my right side. He slowly slid my thong to my ankles, kissing every inch of lower body he could reach. I didn't hold back any of my tears or crying sounds; I was being raped, what did I care if these monsters could hear me cry? Serves them right for letting this happen. Could no one really warn me that the Dark Lord was coming into my house?

Voldemort got down to his knees and pushed my inner thighs a little bit, signaling to me to spread my legs a little bit more. "_And_ you're shaved?" His lips curled into a sickening smile, "You _are_ a naughty, naughty girl!" He kissed my inner thighs before asking me, "Are you a virgin?"

I cried for a few seconds more before I found my voice. "No."

"Oh?" Voldemort laughed for a moment. "When'd you lose your virginity?" He ran his index fingers around my lips.

I coughed before stuttering out, "Eh-In fourth year. Night of the Yule Ball."

"To who?" He asked while finding a more comfortable seated position.

"Mark Thomason."

Voldemort stayed silent; it quickly became obvious that he wanted to know more about it.

"We were dating all year, so he took me to the Yule Ball, then to the Auh–Astronomy Tower."

"How romantic." Voldemort whispered and chuckled. "Details?"

"Like, like what?"

"What year was he?" Voldemort sighed, "House?"

With a small, quiet voice, I closed my eyes tight and replied, "He…he was in his sixth year, he was a Ravenclaw Prefect."

Voldemort seemed satisfied with the information I gave him. He lightly spanked me while turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees so that he was facing his Death Eaters, and staring up at my pussy. "I've pleasured you, but you're not wet."

I stayed silent.

"No matter," He smirked, "I can fix that."

Before I could say anything, he slowly licked up and down my slit. I gasped and grabbed the chair with even more force. He started to explore my folds with his tongue, purposely avoiding my clit and my entrance. I fought back all of my moans, all of my sounds, as he started to swirl his tongue around my clit, gradually making his circles smaller. Suddenly, he started to flick his tongue onto my clit, flicking it every which way. After a minute, though, he stopped and growled, "Moan."

I stayed silent.

He spanked me, with both hands, very hard on my ass while he gave my clit a bite.

A cry of pain left my mouth as I jumped onto my tippie-toes. He grabbed onto my ass with both of his hands and shot his tongue all over my clit. I cried out from the physical pleasure and the emotion pain. He started to suck on my clit; he moved his lips in a wave like motion, massaging my clit, while his tongue roughly licked it. I couldn't stop my moans, even when I felt his mouth form a small smirk. After a few minutes, my hips started to slightly buck, and my legs were getting shaking; I was holding onto the chair out of need. He slowly slid his right index finger into my pussy. I cried out from the feeling of his cold finger in my warm, now wet, pussy. He started to suck on my clit hard as he slid his index finger out, and his index and middle finger in. He quickly made his finger pace faster, probably to match his sucking. My body started to shake; I cried out from the pleasure he was giving me. As much as I wish it didn't feel good, it did, and I couldn't help that. I did my best to fight it all off, and I failed.

A loud moan flew out of my mouth as I orgasmed. I tossed my head back as my eyes also rolled back. I moaned as he slid his fingers out of pussy. He gradually stopped sucking on my clit, and started to lick his way to my entrance. I gasped as he slowly probed, almost poked at my hole with his tongue. He stuck in a little bit, and then slid it out. Then he slid in a little bit more, and slid that back. It took a few more times, but he put in his tongue as far as it would go. With his tongue still inside me, he started to swirl it in circles. I groaned at the strange, but pleasurable feeling. After about a minute of that, he started to flick his tongue in and out of my pussy; at first he was slow, but it quickly turned into a fast, smooth motion. My legs started to shake as he found my G-spot with his unusually long tongue. He rubbed against it as best he could and started to rub my clit with his still wet, right index and middle finger; I came twice before he stopped. During the last orgasm, I violently shook and loudly moaned; he made me squirt.

Voldemort got up from under my pussy, stood up, turned around, and pulled me into a standing position by my hair. I cried a bit as he turned me to look into his face. With a smirk, he hissed, "You're such a slut," he grabbed my ass with his right hand, pulling me even closer to him. "You liked that so much you squirted."

I gulped. I wanted to tell him that if he ignored my G-spot that wouldn't have happened, but I figured it best to keep that to myself.

"Now look at what you've done," he whispered, "my face is all wet. Be a good girl for once and clean it."

I hesitated at first, but he went to pull my hair again, so I pressed my lips against his dry, pale face. I kissed, licked, and sucked my juices off of his face.

He sighed with twisted pleasure, "You missed a spot."

I gave him a curious look.

He puckered his lips a little bit.

I gulped and started to lean forward. He roughly grabbed my face and said, "Keep your eyes open." Then he let my face go.

I breathed in deeply before I gently pressed my lips against his. He locked his gaze with mine while we kissed, forcing me to stare up into his evil, red, snake eyes as I licked my own juices off of his lips. He parted his lips a bit and ran his tongue in between my lips, gently prying them open. He slid his tongue into my mouth; at first he explored my mouth, but then he sucked on my tongue. I instantly knew what he wanted; I started to suck on his tongue. Whether it was for one second or one minute, I couldn't really tell. To tell you the truth, it felt like a year.

He slid his tongue back into his own mouth, parted from me, and took a step back. He shed himself of his black robe, revealing a pale, surprisingly muscular body. It wasn't actually muscular, or defined, or anything like that, but I expected to see a skeleton with paper white skin. Instead, I saw paper white skin covering a semi-muscular body. He wasn't muscular enough to be considered actually fit, or an athlete, but he was muscular enough to over power me.

My jaw dropped when my gaze fell to his penis. How could someone who died, was a ghost for a while, then a nasty baby like creature, and _then_ a… damn, I don't know what he really is. I guess he's a person, but obviously a horrible, monster like one. Anyway, how could he have such a, a big penis? It was fully erect, around ten inches long, and about two inches thick.

I shot my eyes over to the coffee table and put my hand out; my wand immediately flew into my hand. I pointed my wand at my lower stomach, near my uterus, and preformed an anti-pregnancy spell. Then I preformed another spell, this one protecting me from getting any diseases that I could get from having condom–less sex with the Dark Lord.

He grabbed my wand from my hand and tossed it aside. "What was that?" He screamed.

"It was a contraceptive spell!"

He laughed at the look of sheer terror on my face. "Good thinking." He sighed, "Very good thinking." He then sat back down on the chair he transfigured. "Come here."

I stood in front of him. "Bend over my lap."

I was confused for a moment, but then I walked to his side and bent from my waist. He put one arm under my chest, and the other under my thighs. He lifted me up a minute and then moved me a few inches so that my ass would be in the perfect position to spank.

He smirked ghoulishly and said, "That was very, _very_ good thinking. However, I didn't instruct you to do any of that." He bent a little to whisper into my closest ear, "And for that, you must be punished." He then started spanking me like before, but now he was spanking me much harder. My body tensed as I started to loudly cry. He actually started to laugh at the sound of my pain, not that I'm surprised. After a few minutes of turning my ass red, then bruising it, he spoke. "Stand up now."

I immediately shot up.

"Straddle me."

I glared at him and did so.

He smirked and stopped me before I sat all the way down on his lap. He put his left hand on my right hip, and put his right hand on his large dick. He started to rub the head of his dick against my pussy lips. I pressed the lips on my face together as I glared at him. He let out a cold, loud laugh as he positioned his dick at my entrance. After he pushed the head in, he put his right hand on my left hip. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning, but he saw that and slapped me very hard across my face. "Don't you force yourself to be quiet!"

I started to silently cry again. "Oh-okay, sir."

He smirked evilly again, firmly gripped my hips, and slowly started to slide me down the length of his dick. Small moans started to flee from my mouth as my eyes fluttered close and my head rolled back. I didn't have to look at him to know that he's smirking, and truth be told, I'm glad he didn't force me to look at him. I focused solely on the feeling of a large cock fucking my tight pussy. I started to groan louder as he made me ride him faster. After a few minutes, I bucked my hips down.

He growled, "Good girl."

I moaned, ignoring the sound of his voice.

He started to buck his hips up, sending his dick deeper into me. "That's right," he growled, "Ride me, bitch, ride me!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dug his fingertips into my hips. He started to slam his dick into me as I slammed my hips down onto him. I tightened my arms as I started to practically scream and ride him faster. He then cupped my ass in his large, slender hands and stood up; I moaned from the new sensation. He slowly slid me up and down his dick as he walked over to the nearest wall. He pinned me to the wall with his body, and held me up by spreading my legs and placing his hands underneath my ass and upper thighs. He held me high so that I was at the perfect angle to fuck, and to kiss, not my lips though. He roughly and sloppily started to give me hickeys all over my neck as he started to fuck me again. I moaned with every motion of his dick; it didn't take him long to start roughly nailing me into the wall. I rolled my head to the right as he started to kiss, nibble, and suck on the left side of my neck. I dug my nails into his back as I opened my eyes to see Draco. I quickly eyed him; he instantly knew what I needed. He unbuttoned his shirt so I can see his lean, fit torso, and he started to thrust upwards in the same fashion that Voldemort is; this makes fantasizing about Draco much, much easier. My moans grew louder the longer I stared at Draco. Within two minutes, I had a violent orgasm, and about a minute after that, Voldemort pulled all the way out of me, then slammed his dick all the way back in. He did this a few times, the last time he did this, he groaned loudly and emptied his cum in me.

After a few minutes of enjoying the feeling of my orgasm squeezing his dick, Voldemort pulled out of me, shook my arms off of him, and took a step back; he laughed as I fell. My breathing and heart rate were sky high; Voldemort forcefully tugged me up by my elbows. He spun me around, and then pushed me down in front of the men. He wordlessly preformed a cleansing spell; it felt quite odd, but I'm glad that his seed is no longer in my body.

He sat back down on his transfigured chair and let out a low, long, cold laugh. "I know you were fantasizing about Draco the whole time."

I gulped, my eyes widened, and I held my breath.

"Don't worry," he sighed and folded his arms behind his head, "I'm not going to punish you with any spells."

I started to breathe again.

"However, you're not done for the day." He chuckled. "Rodolphus!"

"Ye—yes, My Lord?" He gulped as his eyes widened to practically the size of his head.

"Get up and get naked." Voldemort smirked. Of all the people in the world, well, I guess in this room…. Of all the people in this room! Of _all _the people in this room, he picked my father's best friend. I suppose that I can't be surprised, though. What else should I have expected from a psychopathic, murderous maniac who also happens to be a rapist and the Dark Lord?

Rodolphus slowly stood up, took of his robe, and then took off his shoes, shocks, shirt, pants, and boxers. His eyes locked with mine; they told me he was sorry, mine told him that it's okay.

"Rodolphus," Voldemort sighed, "why don't you go and feel that slut up."

Rodolphus gulped and slowly walked over to me.

Voldemort sighed again while shifting a little bit in his seat. "Come on, Rodolphus, she's already in the doggy position."

Rodolphus didn't wait for any more instructions; it was more painful to hear how to do what he has to do. I started to silently cry again as I felt his breath on my neck, his hands on my sides, and his erection against my right inner thigh. He put his lips to my right ear and very softly whispered, "I'm so sorry" numerous times.

I turned my head to the side and very softly whispered back, "The faster we do this, the faster it's over with."

He nodded in agreement and started to kiss my neck. I shuddered, partly from the fact that this is my dad's best friend, and partly because it actually felt good. Oh what the hell. **Voldemort** has just raped me; at this point, if a kiss from Rodolphus feels good, I won't deny it. Rodolphus gently started to nip and suck on my neck, leaving smaller, cleaner hickeys. I let out soft moans as he started to gently caress my breasts and move his kisses to the back of my neck. He kissed his way down my back, and then back up. He tenderly grasped onto my hips with his large, masculine hands as he slowly pressed the tip of his dick against my entrance. He let out a low, deep groan as he started to push his dick into me.

Voldemort chuckled, "Is she tight again?"

"Yea-Yeah," Rodolphus groaned and squeezed my hips.

Voldemort's lips curled back into a ghoulish smirk. "How tight is she, Rodolphus? Inform the rest."

"Tight like a virgin." Rodolphus groaned.

Voldemort happily sighed, "That's the beauty of younger women. They're always so tight. I'm pretty sure they stay that way up into their late twenties, at least that's my experience." Voldemort seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else.

Rodolphus ran his left hand up and down my back while he continued to squeeze my right hip with his right hand. After a few minutes, he started to grab at my jiggling breasts.

"Neema," Voldemort asked, "are you a C or a D?"

"Auuuuuhhh," for a moment I was too flustered from the pleasure to answer, "I'm, I'm a C."

Voldemort let out a loud sigh. "First you say you're sixteen, and now you're a C? Fuck that!" He shrilly laughed, "As far as I'm concerned, you're twenty and you're a D."

Rodolphus started to thrust into me harder and faster; he went back to squeezing my hips as he watched his dick slide in and out of my pussy.

"Rodolphus," Voldemort smirked as he watched me being fucked, "do tell how deep Neema's being fucked."

"Ahh!" Rodolphus groaned, "Nine inches, sir."

Voldemort loudly sighed, "Good. That slut likes big dicks."

I ignored all of Voldemort's comments as I pushed my hips back to meet Rodolphus. I pretended that Rodolphus is Draco; it helped me get over all of this, at least, for the moment. I opened my eyes to find that I'm staring right up at a shirtless Draco. I licked my lips as I eyed his abs; my moans almost instantly grew longer and louder. Rodolphus tightly gripped my hips and started to slam his full length into my aching pussy. He groaned after every other thrust, I, on the other hand, am moaning like nobody's business. It didn't take me long to orgasm, but it did take Rodolphus a little while. The feeling of my already tight pussy squeezing his dick made him fuck me harder and faster, sending me into another orgasm. Apparently, that was all he could take. He slammed his big dick deep inside of me, groaned, and came. I moaned and my body shook at the feeling; it was a large load, he wasn't finished when he started pulling out of me, so that felt especially odd.

As Rodolphus stood up, quietly apologized, and sat back in his chair, Voldemort laughed and stood back up. He roughly stood me up, and then bent me over at the waist. He spanked me a few times before turning me so that the other men could see. "Tsk. Tsk." Voldemort spanked me again, earning a loud squeak from my throat. He supported me with his left arm while using his right hand to spread my legs. He then slid his right hand down to my pussy; I started sobbing. He spread my pussy lips and said, "You're such a slut. Look at all this cum." He stuck his fingers in my pussy, and then brought those fingers into my line of vision. "What do you think of that, slut?"

"I…" I started to slightly shake from my sobs, "I think that this is all disgusting."

Voldemort pushed me down with extreme force; I landed on my ass. He got down on his knees – he's still significantly taller than me, in case you were wondering – and entangled his left hand in my hair. He pulled my hair and started to slap me with his right hand, but I couldn't move. This caused his slaps to sting at least three times more, plus he's added the extra pain of brutally pulling my hair. I didn't care how much I cried at this point; I felt so dirty. I orgasmed several times; however, I was pretending it was Draco the whole time. So it wasn't like I _really _enjoyed it, I just had to get through it. As far as I'm concerned, it was Draco who gave me those orgasms.

Voldemort laughed at me. "Look at you. Your face _and _ass are red and bruised up, you have hickeys all over your neck and chest," he slid his right hand in between my legs. He stuck his index and middle fingers in for a moment, then wiped the cum onto my stomach. "You have cum inside of you, _and_ on you," he smirked down at me and laughed again, "_And_ you enjoyed yourself." He slapped me once more for good measure before getting up. He looked down at me with a smirk and hissed, "What would your father say?"

I went crazy. I raised my hand so that my wand would fly into it, then I shot up from the floor. Voldemort thought I was going to try to curse him since I pointed my wand at him, so he shouted a defense spell, but that didn't help him. I didn't use a spell on him; instead, I whipped his left eye with the tip of my wand. He let out a groan that was a mixture of physical pain, and surprise. I continued to whip at his eyes with my wand while screaming, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOU SICK! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU FLITHY, HALF BLOODED—" That was when he grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and slapped me so hard that I got whiplash and fell to the floor. I immediately started to weep; he started to laugh at me, again.

He clothed himself and instructed Rodolphus to do the same. He then sighed, stretched his arms above his head for half a minute, and instructed the Death Eaters to follow him back to the Malfoy Manor. As he walked by me, he spit on me and let out another shrill, cold, low laugh.

I started to cry even harder.

When they were out of the living room my sister rushed into the room. The moment she saw me, she puked. I grabbed my wand and weakly mumbled a cleansing spell on myself. After she puked, my sister crawled over to me and held me close to her. We spent the rest of the afternoon violently sobbing on the living room floor.


	10. Youthful Voldemort

**This is the last little bit of chapter nine and the majority of chapter ten from "My Derailment". At this point, Voldemort got his uber attractive, youthful appearance back; if you'd like to know why or how, go read my story. :]**

**

* * *

**

I watched the Parkinson's, Draco, and Voldemort converse so I could try to figure out why he was being kind to me. He was intimidating the Parkinson's, almost scaring them; he was rude and rough, and yet, he was being polite to me. I silently watched and thought until the Parkinson's grew tired. They excused themselves and went up stairs to sleep; Pansy showed Draco to his room. Unfortunately, his room is across from hers, and mine is the same as Voldemort's.

I nervously walked behind him; his face was expressionless until we reached the room. He opened the door for me, and closed and locked it behind him. I realized that not only are we alone on this floor, but there's only one bed. He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands and face, then he told me to do whatever I needed to do. I relieved myself as well, washed my hands, and then washed my make-up off. I splashed some water on my face to make sure the oily remover I use is gone, dried it, and then rubbed my acne medicine in circles on my face, waited a few minutes for it to absorb, and then washed my hands again. After I dried them, I walked out of the bathroom to find Voldemort lying down on the left side of the bed in only his green boxers. He had his arms behind his head and a big smirk on his face. I gulped and walked over to my suitcase, but then he said, "I have your pajamas out and ready for you."

I turned to him and quietly asked, "Where are they?"

He nodded his head towards the small bedside table near my side of the bed. I cautiously walked over to it; I cringed when I caught sight of what he had laid out. His smirk grew as I picked it up with my fingertips and held it to the light. I gulped as I registered what I was holding: a short silver negligee. "Go on," he said softly, "put it on."

I looked at his face; he was serious. I drew in a deep breath as I started to walk towards the bathroom.

He traded in his soft, almost encouraging voice, for a stern, harsh one. "No, change out here."

I bit my bottom lip and walked over to my suitcase. I slipped my flip-flops off, put the negligee down for a moment, fought off some tears, and took my hair down; I could feel his brown eyes burning my body with their stare. I looked over my shoulder at him, but immediately looked away. I drew in another deep breath as I slowly stared to take my shirt off.

"Don't be shy," he let out a low, cold laugh, "it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

A small cry left my lips; I could practically feel him roll his eyes. My hands started to shake as I slowly peeled my white T-shirt off of my body. I dropped it at my feet, and then took my bra off. Once my bra was off, I quickly put the baby doll style, short dress of the silver negligee on. I straightened my body into one hundred and eighty degrees, sucked in for a moment, and unbuttoned my jeans. As I started to push the fabric down my hips, Voldemort said in a silky, but still scary voice, "Bend at the waist."

I gulped, bent at the waist, and pushed the rest of the fabric down to my ankles. I stood back up, put my right foot on the loose fabric of my left leg, and pulled my left leg out of my pants. Then I bent my right leg, pulled off my pants and set it down by my shirt. I quickly slipped out of my undies, put them by my pants and shirt, and slipped on the silver G-string that's a part of the negligee. I put the palms of my hands on my stomach and looked over my shoulder at him. He was hungrily looking me up and down; I noticed that the bump beneath the thin fabric of his boxers was starting to get bigger. After thoroughly studying my body from the back, he ran his hands up his neck and through his hair. He lustfully hissed, "Come here."

I drew in yet another deep breath and started walking over to his side of the bed. He licked his lips when his eyes found my hips; he huskily said, "Straddle me."

My nervous breathing became rapid as I straddled him. He put his left hand on my right hip and grabbed his wand from the nightstand to his right. He pointed it at a discreet stereo system near us; almost immediately, "Touchin On My" by 3oh!3 stared to play. He then pointed his wand at my lower stomach and mumbled the same contraceptive spell I used the first time he forced himself upon me. I shuddered as he put his lips to my left ear and whispered along with the song, "_Show me yours, I'll show you mine, don't you worry, you're too fine._"

I tried to fight back a soft moan when he nibbled on my earlobe, but I failed. I could feel his lips form into a smirk as he kissed his way down my neck and to my collarbone. He started leaving small, but numerous hickeys from the left side of my collarbone, all the way to the kissed his way up the right side of my neck, up my jaw line, and to my ear. He nibbled my earlobe and grabbed his wand again. A shiver shot up my spine as he pushed the thin fabric of the G-string to the side with the tip of his wand. He pointed it an inch away from my entrance and mumbled a spell. I shuddered and dug my nails into his shoulders the second I felt it.

"_What_ was that?" I practically shouted at him.

He moved his face away from my neck and looked into my worried eyes. "That was a spell."

I tilted my head the left and said, "_Naaaw_, that totally wasn't a spell."

He chuckled and said, "I like how tight you are, and I want to keep it that way."

I gave him a curious look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Eventually, you're going to stretch. I just made it so that after you have sex, no matter what the size of the dick, you're always going to come back to the size you are now."

I was silent for a minute. "…Thanks?" He didn't say anything; instead, he started kissing my neck again and pointed his wand at my butt, mumbled the same spell, and then leaned away from me to put his wand back. He was heading for my neck, but I put my hands firmly against his shoulders. With wide, worried eyes, I whispered, "No."

He smirked and slipped his hands underneath mine. "No to what?"

"My…" I pushed the palms of my hands against the palms of his, putting our hands back against his shoulders. "My butt, please," my eyes started to water, "_please_, not my butt."

A wild look flashed across his eyes as a sadistic smile spread across his face. He quickly slipped his hands away from mine and roughly grabbed my butt, causing me to grind against his clothed erection. I did my best to not moan from the movement, but a small whimper escaped. He squeezed my butt and excitedly asked me, "Are you… are you an anal virgin?"

I bit my bottom lip as tears started to form in my eyes. "Ye—Yes."

His smiled widened enough to show a little bit of his teeth, "Oh," he breathed, "tonight is going to be very, very fun."

I gulped.

He faked a look of concern and wiped a tear off of my left cheek with his right thumb. "Shu-shu-shush. Don't cry, I promise you'll like it." he kissed my forehead; I could feel his smirk forming again, "Whether or not you want it," he chuckled, "you'll like it."

I silently started to cry as he kissed his way straight down my face and to my lips. I felt a sudden stinging pain in my forehead as his kiss got rougher. Before I could lean away from him and rub my head, he pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. "Stop picturing my old body, it'll be better if you look at my new one."

I stayed silent.

He sighed and caressed my left cheek with his right hand. "Neema, Neema, Neema."

Fuck it, I'm already about to be raped, what do I have to lose? "Voldie, Voldie, Voldie."

He gave me a curious look, but then started to laugh. "You're feelin' pretty ballsy tonight."

I couldn't help but to laugh, too. After a moment of awkward silence, I whispered, "Why are you trying to help me?"

He raised his right eyebrow and replied, "I didn't bother to get back my youthful appearance for nothing." He kissed me softly on the lips before adding on, "Besides, you think I'm quite attractive now. I'm not going to stop just because you don't like it, so you might as well enjoy one thing about all this."

The song changed, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I laughed, relaxed my body, and then breathed out. "I hate you."

"I know," he said and started to kiss and nibble on my lips, "I know that very well."

I sighed and gently placed my arms around his neck for comfort. He started to kiss me faster and rougher while running his hands up and down my back, my sides, and then up the negligee. I gasped as his fingers inched their way up to my breasts. He broke the kiss just long enough to tell me, "Raise your arms." The second I did so was the second he pulled the negligee up off of my body. He tossed it to the side and cupped my breasts; he kissed his way down the front of my neck, leisurely making his way to the area of my chest between my breasts. I gasped when he rubbed my hardening nipples with his thumbs; I looked down and sighed as he started to kiss my left breast. He looked up at me with a smirk right before he sucked my left nipple into his warm mouth. He used his right hand to grab my butt and brush me against his erection; I couldn't help but to moan. He put both of his hands on my butt and rubbed me back and forth against his erection. After a minute or so of licking and sucking on my left nipple, he kissed his way to my right one and did the same.

He started to kiss his way back up my chest and to the weak spots on my neck when he wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly folded his legs up. Then, he sat up onto his knees and slowly laid me onto my back. I sat up, using my elbows against the mattress as support. While looking up at me, he kissed my stomach in the shape of a "V" before he kissed the line of soft flesh above the top of the G-string that I'm wearing. He slipped his fingertips underneath the side strings and slowly pulled the G-string down, never moving his eyes away from mine. He put his hands underneath my knees and bent my legs up to ninety degrees, pulled the G-string off, and flung that by the top of the negligee. He put his hands on my outer legs and moved them up at the same pace he kissed his way up my inner legs. He reached my thighs just as "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga started to play. I shuddered, remembering the first time this happened to me, remembering how this song played. I quickly pushed that out of my head and remembered what he said just a few minutes before, "_…you might as well enjoy one thing about all this._" I gulped and felt sick, but there was nothing I could do to stop this. I couldn't even fool my mind _or_ my body into not liking the way his touches felt.

He skipped my vagina entirely as he kissed his way up the middle of my stomach, between my breasts, up my neck, and to my right ear. He nibbled on my earlobe and huskily whispered, "_I want your horror, I want your design, 'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine._"

I shuddered.

He kissed his way back down my body. He started to caress my inner thighs with his hands and his lips; just as I was getting used to the feeling of this, he tickled my slit with the tip of his tongue. My eyes shot open and a small, surprised moan escaped from my lips. He looked up at me, the fact that he's dominant in everything me related was turning him on. I pressed my lips together and my eyelids fluttered as his tongue started to lick and explore my folds. Whimpers of pure pleasure came from my throat as his licks became faster and faster. He licked small circles around my clit and smirked at the sound of my moan when he flicked his tongue against it. He licked his lips and then gently sucked my clit into his mouth; my hips involuntarily bucked up towards him as his sucking and licking became rougher. I couldn't stop anything about my moans; the rate them came out, or the volume of them. He grabbed and squeezed my right hip with his left hand while he circled my wet entrance with his right index and middle fingers. My eyes and head rolled back as he slowly slid them in and out of me. He sucked on my clit harder and started to rub his fingers against my G-spot. I couldn't help but to start to moan andshout as he furiously rubbed my G-spot. I don't know if it took me two seconds or two minutes, but I came, and I came hard. He smirked at my panting, lightly sweaty form, and slowly pulled his fingers out of me.

When my breathing eased back to normal, I opened my eyes and instantly made eye contact with him. He popped his fingers into his mouth and licked my juices from them. He smirked, slid them out, and then slid them into my mouth. I drew in a deep breath and licked his fingers. After a minute of this, he slid them out of my mouth and got off of the bed. He slid his boxers down to his ankles, stepped out of them with his left foot, and then kicked them to the side with his right. My eyes examined his new body; there's some muscle definition, not as much as Draco, but still enough to want to stare. I looked at his arms, they were pretty toned; then I looked at the faint lines marking developing abs. His silk voice was filled with lust and demand, "Come here."

I situated myself to the part of the edge of the bed that he's standing in front of and looked at his penis. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a centimeter or two. I drew in a deep breath and blinked, hard. His youthful body possessed an eight, maybe nine-inch penis. I timidly placed my right hand on it; I gently closed my hand around it and quietly gasped when I found that I could only _almost_ touch my middle finger to my thumb. He looked down at me with a smirk, wrapped his left hand around my right, and started to move my hand up and down his stiff shaft. After a few strokes, he brought my hand up to my mouth. I looked up at him and he looked down at my face, after a few seconds of waiting, he stuck his tongue out and made a licking motion. I looked at my hand and licked it a few times, and then he brought it back down to his shaft. He entangled his right hand in my hair and brought my lips to the head. I lightly flicked my tongue against it before I started to actually lick it. He rolled his head back and started to grunt as I wrapped my moist lips around his head and started to suck on it. Several minutes passed before he took his left hand off of my right hand, picked up my left hand, and placed it on his balls. I immediately tried to move my hand away; Mark always tried to get me to touch him down there, too, but I always thought it felt gross.

Alas, this is Voldemort, not Mark. He forced my hand to stay; I cringed at the feeling, but he started to buck his hips and grunt again. I'm assuming that this means he's close, so I sucked harder, licked quicker, and stroked faster. "Ah–Auh–Aaahh!" Before I knew it, he busted in my mouth. He smirked down at me, untangled his hand, and started to stroke my hair. "Swallow." I gulped and then leaned back, forcing him to remove his dick from my mouth. I drew in a long, deep breath as he told me to scoot back. I slowly scooted back, which gave him enough room to get back on the bed. He situated himself so that his arms would be mere inches away from my body. His breathing was easing back to its normal rate, but his eyes still had a wild look about them.

I started to feel scared again. How could I have just done that without at least giving chomping down on him a try? This is Voldemort! Am I actually, willing having sex with him? No. I would never do this if I had the option of no. My breathing became uneasy again as he started to kiss my neck near my right ear. I sighed softly as he started to give me another hickey. He nibbled on my earlobe again, "Wrap your legs around me."

I placed my hands against his slightly sweaty chest and stretched me legs for a second. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist; he rubbed the tip of his erection against me, causing us to both sigh. He slowly slid his hard member into my wet entrance; once the majority of him was inside, Voldemort put the majority of his weight on his left hand while he pointed his right hand back at the stereo. He flicked his hand up, causing the volume to go up just at "My First Kiss" by 3oh!3 started to play. He then put his right hand back down, equaled out the ratio of his weight, and started to hump me. He was slow at first, getting small moans out of me, but he quickened his every other thrust until his pace matched that of the song. He grunted and tilted his head so that I'd be moaning almost directly into his left ear, but his lips were near my left ear, too. "_She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make you say—!_"

I moaned perfectly on time with the lyric; if I weren't already preoccupied, I'd be laughing. I dug my nails into his back and couldn't help but to start bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts. His grunts grew louder at the same pace that my moans grew louder; my orgasm was building, and it was building fast. In fact, I came within the new few minutes. For thirty seconds, my body thrashed against his, I dug my nails deep into his back and the back of his neck, and I practically screamed instead of moaned. Voldemort slammed his dick into me several more times before he came, too. He collapsed on top of me, causing me to gasp from the sudden shock of his weight pressing down on my body. I slowly unwrapped my legs as we both panted for several minutes. He started to kiss my jaw, chin, and then lips as he pulled out of me.

He sat up on his knees, ran his hands from the back of his neck and through his hair, and looked me over and smirked. "Sit up."

I did so without question. I know what's coming for me, and as much as I want to fight it, how much I want to avoid it all, I know that my attempts would be fruitless. Not only is his mind already set, but he's stronger than me, and he wouldn't hesitate to put me under an unforgivable curse.

He smirked, drew in a deep breath, and said, "Good girl. Now get on your hands and knees."

Maybe it'd be better to be put under an unforgivable curse.

"What are you waiting for?" His impatient voice matched his facial expression.

"I was wondering how much I'd have to resist you until you'd just give up and put me under the Imperius Curse."

Voldemort laughed and stroked my face with his right hand. "First of all, if you were completely under my control, it'd take away all the fun in this."

I cringed.

He playfully slapped my face, but he had a small, sadistic smile on his face. "Second of all, I'd use the Cruciatus Curse on you,"

I cringed, again.

"But don't worry," a low, cold laugh, came from his chest, "I'd only use it on you until you learned your place." He touched the tip of my nose with his right index finger, "Servant." He then put his finger on his chest, "Master."

I looked at him for a few seconds longer, but when my eyes slowly started to produce tears, I got on my hands and knees. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand behind him, pointed it at my ass, and mumbled a spell. An odd sensation took place in my lower body for a second; I quickly realized that he used a cleansing spell. Then, he mumbled a different spell; "What'd you just do?" I asked while looking at him over my shoulder. He placed his wand back on the nightstand, turned back towards me, and started to caress my ass with his hands.

He smirked and said, "That last spell was a lubrication spell."

"Oh," I bit my bottom lip and turned my head so that I'd be looking down at my hands again.

"No," He spanked me, "turn your head, I want to see your face as I do this."

I shuddered, gulped, and did so.

He smirked as he caressed and squeezed my ass and inner thighs. He covered my backside with soft kisses before he slowly slid his middle finger into me. I whimpered; it felt odd in all the worst ways. He laughed at the sight of my scrunched up face, but waited a few minutes before saying, "Relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax."

I didn't bother questioning why he was trying to make this better for me; I just did my best to relax. I focused on the rate of my breathing instead of the feeling of his intruding finger. Eventually, he was able to slide in his index finger as well. I don't know if he could feel that I was in pain, or if he just felt like doing so, but he used his left hand to slowly rub my clit in circles. A soft moan left my lips as I focused on the movements of his left hand; before I knew it, he slid in a third finger. After a few minutes of that, he withdrew his hands, gently gripped my hips, and slowly started to push the head of his dick into me. I gasped and cringed; the feeling of his dick in my ass was not a pleasant one. It took a few minutes before he was all the way in, and several more minutes before the pain subsided. He was going slowly, but he started to quicken his pace when he felt my body relaxed. He brushed my hair off of my neck with his left hand, and then placed his left hand to the far left of my mid back, almost on my side. He gripped and caressed my right cheek with his right hand and grunted out, "How does it feel?"

I was almost dripping with sweat, "Wa—weird."

He smirked, "It'll feel good soon," he smiled devilishly at me and winked, "I promise."

For the time being, I focused on the song. I realized that we were thirty or so seconds into "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters. I instantly wanted to cry and puke; partly because I was remembering the first time he raped me, and partly because I remembered his demon-snake face. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the new, young face he now has. His eyes were fixed on the sight of his dick sliding in and out of my ass, his thin lips were slightly open, allowing his grunts to fill the room, and his whole body had a thin layer of sweat covering it, especially his pale, handsome face. His brows were slightly scrunched, probably with focus, and his breathing was becoming faster. I was going to continue my examination of his body, but his thrusts started to feel good. My breathing was still fast, but that was no longer caused by pain. Every outward motion, and every thrust in felt good. Small moans started to come from me; he smirked and said,

"I told you."

I rolled my eyes and started to rock my hips back towards him. I almost laughed as the song faded to, "Give It to Me Baby" by Rick James, but Voldemort firmly gripped my hips with both his hands, slightly tilted his head up, and started to groan. My small moans turned into loud, pleasure filled ones as he quickened his pace. I don't know how much time passed before I orgasmed, but, as much as I hate to admit this, it felt great. He slammed his full length in and out of me until he violently orgasmed. He leaned over and kissed my back and neck. He slowly pulled out of me, preformed a cleansing spell, and used the back of his right hand to wipe the sweat off of his face. He told me to get off of the bed; unlike him, I needed a minute to get up, but he wasn't angry. Instead, he watched my tired, used form with a smirk. Once I was off, he picked up his wand and pointed it at the bed. He preformed a nonverbal spell so that the sheets would straighten out and become clean; we were messy. Then, he turned, turned the stereo off with his wand, and put it back on the nightstand.

Voldemort pulled the silk sheets down and got into bed. He gently slapped the area in front of him while making eye contact with me. I was much too tired to protest or put up any type of fight, so I just slowly climbed into bed beside him. I stretched my sweaty body for a minute before relaxing on the mattress. He slid his left arm underneath the pillow for extra support, and then wrapped his right arm possessively around me. I pretended that he was Draco, and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. He breathed in deeply and preformed another nonverbal spell, but this was one to turn off the lights. Sleep easily overcame me being how I was too tired to think, but I soon woke up from another Voldemort/demon-snake nightmare. I shook violently awake, so violently, that Voldemort woke up. He immediately turned the lights on and gripped my shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" He would have shouted, but the clock behind him said it was three in the morning, so he's probably past tired.

"I…" I caught my breath and looked up into his eyes. I was relieved to see that he is still has his young appearance. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "I'm sleeping naked in the same bed as my rapist and just had _another_ nightmare of the first time he raped me."

He was silent, not because he didn't know what to say, but because he didn't really care.

"So… nothing, nothing is wrong." I smirked and he laughed. I breathed in deeply a few times, told myself that this is Draco, and nuzzled my head back into the crook of his neck. He magically turned the lights off, once again, put his left arm under his pillow, and put his right arm possessively around me. I sighed and, once again, let sleep overcome me.


	11. OHSAWEETJEEZUS

**This is chapter twenty-two from my new story, "My Derailment".**

**So that it makes sense to you, I'll summarize why Neema is so relaxed and so ridiculously chill: Voldemort gave her magic mushrooms, not the drug kind we'd be able to buy and take, so that she'd loosen up. So… enjoy the lemon, it's a youthful Voldemort AND Draco one. :]**

**

* * *

**

My body relaxed along with my mind; Voldemort saw this and stood up, "Lets go."

I drew in a deep, content breath, "Okay." Voldemort grabbed hold of my hand and walked back to the long, busy street we walked to get here. We ended up spending an hour at a muggle bookshop. I made a B-line for the original fiction section and ended up taking down a copy of The Perks of Being a Wall Flower, Youth In Revolt, and A Wrinkle in Time. I didn't bother buying the several books after A Wrinkle Time because I wasn't sure if was going to like the first book; if I did, I'll come back and by the rest of the series. I then walked over to the classics section; I took down Dracula, Tarzan of the Apes, To a God Unknown, East of Eden, The Death of the Heart, Don Quixote, The Three Musketeers, and Frankenstein. Voldemort sighed and asked me, "_That_ many?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. I whispered, "Please, my lord?

He sighed and gently caressed the right side of my face and smirked as I struggled to hold all the books in my arms. "Fine, I suppose I can give you more than orgasms."

I laughed and followed him to the counter. The small old lady behind the counter commented positively on my book choices and carefully put them into a small box. Voldemort paid while I told the old lady thank you; once we were outside of the shop, Voldemort magically put the box of books in my room and led me to a jewelry store about three blocks away. He focused my attention on two, beautiful, matching, wing shaped cuffs. "I saw them on our walk up to the pier; do you like them?"

I looked at them in awe and drew in a quiet, but deep breath, "They're gorgeous."

"Then lets go buy them." He tugged on my hand in an attempt to pull me into the store, but I said,

"My lord, surely those are very expensive—"

He laughed, "I just spent close to two hundred dollars on books, I can spend some money on bracelets for you."

I laughed and followed him into the shop. He walked up to the young woman who was staring at us, mostly at him, and asked her to bring out the cuffs that we were just looking at. She took out a pair that they had for sale, not just decoration, and I tried them on. They were a little too large, so she took out a pair of cuffs one size smaller; those fit perfectly. I looked down at the gorgeous, shinny scarlet of the cuffs and the gold outlining the cuffs and the separate wings. Voldemort bought the cuffs while I moved my wrists around and secretly loved them; they look great against my skin tone, plus they remind me of my house, Gryffindor. Once we were outside of the shop, I put the cuffs back into their box, and he magically sent them into my room.

He then tenderly held my left hand and walked very close to me. We walked around for a while, but I stopped walking when I caught sight of a club. I tugged his hand, forcing him to look at me. I stepped closer to him, putting only three or so inches in between us,

"Lets go dance."

He frowned crookedly and said, "I don't really like dancing."

I laughed at him, "Are you telling me that the Dark Lord, the most powerful dark wizard in all of history, can't dance?"

He grinned, "I can dance."

"Then lets go!" I grabbed his hand and ran to the door of the club. I'm not sure when he did this, but he transfigured air into two ID's with the needed age into the club. When we were asked for our IDs, Voldemort pulled his out of his left pocket, so I checked my right and pulled mine out. The bouncer at the door let us in while we pocketed our IDs. We weren't five steps in before I said, "Be amazing and buy me a drink?"

Voldemort smirked and walked us up to the bar; we both had a few shots before going onto the dance floor. I giggled and dragged him to where the music was loud enough not to talk, but not so loud that my ears weren't going to bleed. It took him a song or two to actually be loose enough to dance, but when he did start to dance, he was actually pretty good. The songs were fast paced and predictably sexy, so we danced that way. I didn't care that I was dancing with Voldemort, I didn't care that he's the one touching me so provocatively, or that I could feel him getting hard through our jeans. A thin layer of sweat quickly covered me; I was more than thankful that the songs slowed down a bit. "Sexting" by Ludacris started to play; I laughed at the opening and grabbed Voldemort's hands from my hips. I stretched our arms out, rolled my hips and grinded against him; he gasped in my ear and I laughed at him, but only once.

Voldemort followed my lead; I danced from left and right while grinding against him. I added random leans, drops, and other moves while the song progressed. Voldemort stepped a few inches back, twirled me once and then into his chest. We grinded, face to face, while the song faded into "Sexy Can I" by Ray J; he put one hand on my left hip and one on my ass, forcing me to grind exactly how he liked. He sighed from pleasure as I wiggled and rolled my hips against him. I ran my hands up his shirt and up and down his back, feeling all the new definition. He, somehow, slipped the hand on my hip an inch or two down the side of my super tight jeans and played with the thin strap of my thong. We continued this all through the song and into the next song, "Sex In Crazy Places" by Gucci Mane started to play. Our grinding lessened as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to bop; he followed my lead with a big smirk on his face and lust in his eyes.

I laughed and rolled my eyes while he sang along, "_I wanna do you at cho momma house, on the couch, do you in the bathroom or the air-o-plane. Do you on a balcony, in the taxi, cause I can't get enough of that thing_."

I was going to laugh at him, but he grabbed my ass and pulled me against him. I gasped at the feeling of his significantly harder boner. He smirked deviously and sand, "_I'm gon throw it, you the center when you hike it, I'm a spike it, girl don't act like you don't like it._"

I smirked, wrapped my arms around his neck, and followed his dancing lead; "_Do me at my mama house? Nah, I don't think so, I go too much class but you can try to San Pedro. I need the biggest mansion, ocean back yard with the newest Maybach, inside a black card._"

He laughed, "_Tonight I'll touch you in your favorite spot, promise to get your body so hot_," He didn't continue with the verse like he did before, he captured my lips in the most lustful kiss I've ever experienced; it was short, but it was hot. He groped me while we danced, nibbled on my lips, and gently sucked on my tongue. I groaned as he pulled away, "_In front of the police, in front of our daddy, girl it's you and me, and I don't give a damn, that's why they call me Lord Veeeee!_"

I laughed into his chest while he continued groping me and dancing. The song faded into "Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)" by Three 6 Mafia; I couldn't help myself. I slapped his hands off of me and then dropped. He tilted his head to the left and groaned; when I bounced back up he tightly squeezed me to him and huskily whispered in my ear, "I need you. Now."

I dropped one more time just for kicks, smirked at his reaction, and then bounced back up. "Then lets go home."

He smirked, squeezed me to him, and apperated us into my home. We stumbled back against the counter. He heaved me up onto the counter and wrapped my legs around him. He roughly grinded me and started to kiss all over my neck; I moaned loudly, wrapped my left arm under his arms and put my hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, and I ran my right hand through his hair. A glass loudly clanked against the floor and rattled for thirty or so seconds; I lazily opened my eyes to see a very surprised Draco with a small handful of mushrooms, apparently he thought they tasted good, too.

I put my hands on Voldemort's chest and pushed him away. He looked up at me, so I turned his head so that he could see Draco. Voldemort smirked and hissed, "Why don't you join us, Draco?"

Draco and I said in unison, "Wha—wha—what?"

Voldemort unwrapped my legs and then slung me over his shoulder; I shrieked from surprise. Voldemort walked past Draco and said, "Follow me." Draco quickly ate the last of the mushrooms in his hand and followed us up the stairs and into my room. Voldemort tossed me onto my bed and magically locked the door; he ruffled his hair and kicked off his shoes. Draco gulped, but I could see the mushrooms slowly relaxing him. I sat up, put my arms behind me for support, and watched as Voldemort undressed.

Draco gulped and stuttered out, "Mah—my lord—"

Voldemort laughed, "I'm not fucking you, Draco, I'm straight."

Draco seemed very relieved.

Voldemort looked at Draco over his shoulder, "Strip down to your boxers, Neema isn't going to sleep tonight."

I sat up straighter, put my hands up towards the ceiling with my palms up, pumped my hands up and down while leaning from left to right, "Whoot! Whoot!"

Voldemort laughed at me while Draco slowly stripped down to his silver boxers. I laughed when I saw Voldemort in green boxers. Voldemort looked at me while I lightly nodded my head, "Aww yea, Slytherin boys." Voldemort smirked and Draco blushed, I looked at Draco, quickly licked my lips, and said, "Slytherin boys have big snakes."

Voldemort and I busted with laughter. Voldemort sighed and then said, "Get up."

I immediately slid off of my bed and stood up. Voldemort put both his hands on my face and roughly kissed me. After a few minutes passed of our intense make out session, he literally tore my shirt off of my body and pushed me down onto my bed. He magically took my jeans off and nonverbally called his wand to him. He preformed a cleansing spell on my ass and saw me look down at my shirt with sadness. When we made eye contact I pouted and mumbled, "I loved that shirt." He rolled his eyes and magically repaired my shirt; I smiled widely.

He quickly went back to roughly kissing me; I groaned against his lips as he unclasped my bra, slid it off of me, and tossed it to the side. I put my arms behind me for support while he waved Draco over, kissed down my jaw line, and the left side of my neck. He sat down next to me and kissed the weak spots on my neck. The mushrooms completely relaxed Draco; he sat down at my left and started to kiss my neck and my weak spots, too. They kissed down my neck, nipped at my collarbone and shoulders, and leisurely made their way to my breasts. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and groaned as they both licked and sucked my nipples. They both smirked while supporting their bodies with one hand and using their free hands to grope and caress my body. Voldemort told Draco something, but as you can imagine, I wasn't paying attention to their words.

Next thing I know, they're slowly kissing, licking, and gently sucking their way down my body. Draco and I groaned when he licked the soft flesh just above the top of my panties. I looked down at him with dazed, happy eyes, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed my belly button, making me giggle, "I love you, too."

"_Aww_," Voldemort mocked us, "young love."

I sneered at Voldemort while Draco blushed; Voldemort laughed and hooked his index and middle fingers under the straps of my thong. He slowly pulled my thong down; I lifted my hips so that he could pull it to my knees, he smirked down at me and slowly pulled them to my ankles. He tossed them near my bra, got down on his knees, and ran his hands from my ankles to my hips. He spread my legs, and kissed and licked my left inner thigh. Draco got down on his knees, too, and did the same thing. I wiggled my hips from anticipation and groaned. My body tensed for a second when Draco quickly licked my slit. Voldemort chuckled and said, "Watch and learn."

Draco moved and Voldemort immediately tickled me with his tongue. He slowly licked me down and then up. He smirked and lightly squeezed my left thigh while slowly exploring my folds with the tip of his tongue. I moaned as he teased me; he winked at Draco and then flicked his tongue against my aching clit. I grabbed at my sheets and moaned loudly; he circled my clit with the tip of his tongue several times before laying it flat, added a lot of pressure, and slowly licked it. My breathing became labored, some sweat started to form on my forehead, and I groaned. Voldemort licked and sucked on my clit for a minute or two before surprising me by plunging his tongue into my dripping entrance. My eyes shot open and I half shouted, half moaned. Draco quickly took Voldemort's place and licked and sucked on my clit. They kept my legs spread and up at ninety degrees; my legs flailed while their motions became more rhythmic and intense. My breaths were short, fast, and loud while my eyes fluttered open and close and I gripped the sheets behind me. My upper body collapsed into the bed and my back arched as a string of moans flew out of my mouth. They both smirked and quickened their motions; I shuddered and practically screamed when they made me orgasm. They smirked and traded places; Voldemort circled my clit because I was too sensitive to touch, and Draco circled and teased my entrance.

I groaned in twisted pleasure; I've never had such an amazing orgasm in my life. Draco smirked up at my sweaty, panting form and slowly slid his tongue into me. I groaned as he did a rolling, almost wave like motion with his tongue; my next orgasm was quickly building. Voldemort gently touched the tip of his tongue to my clit to see if I was going to react with pleasure or pain, I reacted with the former, so he slowly started to lick it. I ran my hands up and down my torso, but then Voldemort shot his right hand up and fondled my breasts, so I moaned and gripped my sheets again. Draco gradually tongue fucked me at a much faster pace; when I was just a moment away from an orgasm, he replaced his tongue with his right index and middle finger. It took a few tries, but he found my G-spot and showed it no mercy. I moaned from the feeling, but screamed out of pleasure when Voldemort sucked my clit in and out of his mouth at a very fast pace. I bucked my hips up several times, clenched my sheets, and loudly moaned. Draco slowed and came to a gradual stop, as did Voldemort.

They stood up and smirked as they drank in my pleasured, sweaty, panting form. I slowly sat up and put my hands at my sides for some support. I looked up at them with dazed eyes, "My… God. That was…" I drew in a few deep breaths, "That was _fantastic_."

Voldemort laughed while Draco ran his hands through his hair, but stopped at the back of his head. He rested his hands on the back of his neck and said, "You're very sweet, Neemie."

Voldemort and I laughed while I scooted closer to Draco. I winked up at him and slowly peeled his boxers off of his body; I leaned into my lap as I pulled them all the way down; he stepped out of them and closer to me. Voldemort took off his own boxers while Draco smirked down at me the same time I smirked up at him; I licked my right hand and gently squeezed the base of his dick, he groaned. I flicked my tongue against the head of his dick and licked up his precum. I started to lick up and down his dick, applying extra pressure to the bulging vein, warning me of his soon to be orgasm. I sucked him into my mouth and jerked the length of his dick that I couldn't blow. His breathing quickened and his hips bucked for a second. I quickened both the pace of my sucking and my jerking; he came within the same minute. He slowly slid his dick out of my mouth, forcing me to swallow his load, but I'll be honest, I didn't mind. We made eye contact, so I licked my lips, he groaned.

Draco stepped aside and Voldemort stepped in front of me, "Stand up." I quickly got to my feet. Voldemort wrapped his arms around my waist and heaved me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smirked and pressed me against the nearest wall. He spread my legs, but then wrapped his right arm under my left knee and placed my knee to just under my breast. He rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against me and smirked while I groaned. He huskily hissed, "How bad do you want my dick?"

I groaned and whispered, "Badly."

He kissed me quickly on the lips, "Louder."

I gulped and said in my regular voice, "Badly."

He smirked, "Louder."

Just under a shout, I said, "Badly."

He kissed me again before saying, "Tell me why."

I rolled my eyes but replied, "Because it's long and it's thick and you know how to use it."

He laughed coldly, but it was still a lustful laugh. He slowly slid the head of his dick into me and watched my facial expression be overcome by pleasure. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and softly moan as he slowly slid the rest of his length into me. He started off slow, but steadily gained speed. I ran my nails up and down his back while he started to slam me into the wall; he groaned while I nearly screamed. He pulled all the way out, changed his angle, and then slammed back into me; I screamed his name. He smirked and watched my breasts jiggle and drank in the sounds of my moans. With a gruff voice, he said, "You like this?"

"_Oooh! Yes!_"

He roughly and sloppily kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, he asked, "You like being fucked, Neema? You like a hard fucking?"

I dug my nails into his upper back, "_Ahh! Ohh! Yeee—oouhh! YES!_"

He smirked and grunted, "That's what I thought, I always knew you did."

I groaned out, "Stop talking and just fuck me."

He laughed but quickly obliged. I violently orgasmed within two minutes; my orgasm set off his. He deafeningly groaned at the feeling of my sensual walls squeezing his dick; he slammed his full length into me twice before coming. We panted for a moment, enjoying our orgasms, before he slowly pulled out and set me down on my bed. I sighed at the familiar tingle of his cleansing spell. He chuckled and looked at Draco, "Would you like a turn, Draco? She is, after all, _your_ girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at his mockery and made eye contact with Draco; we're both too relaxed from the mushrooms to be disgusted or hurt. I sat up and gently patted Voldemort's right bicep, "Thanks for the warm up," I laughed and looked at Draco, "I'm ready for ya, big boy."

Draco and I laughed while Voldemort rolled his eyes, his cock slowly hardening again. Draco laid down and smirked at me, "I wanna watch you ride." I giggled and straddled him; he adjusted the pillows behind his head and watched as I slowly slid down his dick. He groaned and gripped my hips while I tilted my head back and rested my hands against his chest. I rode him rather slowly for a few minutes before I felt Voldemort's lubrication spell in my ass. I rolled my eyes while he situated himself behind me. He gently pushed my back down so that I can still ride Draco, but now I'm in the perfect position for him to fuck my ass. Draco slid me up and down his dick at a faster rate; I got his hint and rode him as fast as I could and bit my bottom lip when I felt Voldemort slowly enter my ass. Voldemort started off slow so that I could adjust to the feeling of him inside me and slowly snaked his hands up my body and up to my breasts. He caressed and squeezed them while gaining speed; Draco started to thrust up while I moaned and did my best to ride him.

After about five minutes of this, Voldemort and Draco agreed on something, but I, again, did not pay attention. They both stopped thrusting and slowly leaned back. Voldemort ended up on his back and thrusted quickly and deep into my ass while Draco pushed my legs up into ninety-degree angles again and started to fuck me. He accidentally rediscovered my G-spot when he moved to accommodate Voldemort's body. I screamed from the pleasure and thrusted my hips up and down and enjoyed the sounds of their grunts and the feeling of their dicks.

The pleasure seemed to last forever; it was absolutely fantastic. With some difficulty, especially Draco, they refrained from cuming until I orgasmed. My orgasms set off theirs; I was too pleasured to have any thoughts about being filled with their hot loads. I moaned as Draco slowly pulled out of me, and as Voldemort slowly did the same. I rolled off of Voldemort and lazily watched as Voldemort cleansed my body and Draco magically cleaned my sheets. Voldemort preformed a spell on him, and then on me, so that we'd be fresh out of the shower clean; Draco preformed the spell on himself. They tiredly situated themselves on my bed, and I weakly joined them under my covers. I glanced at my clock and silently chuckled when I saw the time: four AM. I snuggled into Draco's chest and sighed as he lovingly wrapped his left arm around me and slid his right arm under the pillow we're sharing. I didn't care when Voldemort wrapped his right arm around my hips, slid his left arm under his pillow, and nuzzled his face almost into my hair.

* * *

**If you'd like to request a certain character for my next one-shot lemon, just do so in my review area for this story, and I'll see what I can do.**


	12. Ooh Dracooohh

**This is a little bit of chapter fifteen and then the first half of chapter sixteen of, "My Derailment". It's a Draco Malfoy one; whoa! Your main character is a whore! No, actually, she's not. Go read the story if you'd like to see how she's not. :]**

_I sighed with a smile as he kissed my other cheek. Before I could really react to anything, he gently kissed me on the lips. When his lips left me, he lazily opened his eyes and squeezed me to him. I softly whispered, "People are staring at us."_

_He smiled, "Let them."_

**(I put that bit here so that a line further down makes sense to you. In the part above, they're kissing on the beach.)**

**

* * *

**

We walked out of the restaurant holding hands and smiling. He held me close to him and said he was going to apperate us back home. I gulped and snuggled my body against his chest. He held me tightly to him, even when we reached our destination. I put a few inches between us so I could see where we were. We were on his balcony; it's dark out now, we spent a lot of time just talking at the restaurant. He affectionately held me to him; he had his left arm almost possessively around my waist, but his right hand ran soothingly up and down my back. I sighed happily and stood on my tiptoes; I almost could put my head on his shoulder. Draco smirked and picked me up, "Here," He wrapped his arms around me like when we were on the beach. I followed his lead by wrapping my legs around him for security and my arms around him for comfort and balance. He tilted his head and touched the tip of his nose against the tip of mine, "Better?"

I smiled, put my lips just a centimeter away from his, and whispered, "Yes."

He smirked, but didn't kiss me, so I moved my head onto his shoulder. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and stared out behind him. It's a full moon tonight, the stars are bright and the pond on my property reflects the night sky perfectly. There's a slight breeze, causing the tree limbs to dance every once in a while. Draco gently pressed me against the wall five feet behind me, moved his head so that'd we be face-to-face, and kissed my forehead.

"Dra—Draco, I—"

He softly shushed me and whispered out, "_If the stars said that you couldn't love me, are you telling me that you'd listen?_"

I knew he took my iPod before we left, and this just proved it, but I'm nowhere near mad. I sighed happily and whispered back, "_Star crossed lovers, we do what we want to_."

Draco smiled against my lips. He magically turned on my iPod and speaker system so that "Star Crossed" would start playing. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, then on my chin, then on the side of my neck. He slowly slid me farther up the wall so that he could kiss my left shoulder, and then the right one. He kissed his way back up to my lips by kissing the side of my neck he hasn't kissed yet. We kissed sweetly and slowly until the song ended. When the song ended, he kissed my jaw near my ear, "These leggings are a bother."

I refrained from chuckling, "So are your pants."

"On second thought," he bit his top lip in thought.

"What?"

He looked back in my eyes with slight concern, "People might see us up here, they might see us right now."

I smiled and kissed him, when I pulled away, I told him, "Let them."

He half smiled, half smirked against my jaw, pressed me into the wall and said, "Hold on tight."

I squeezed my arms tightly around him and moved my legs further up on him. He backed his lower body away from me, quickly unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down to his thighs. I kissed him and used lowered my legs back to their original place. I then pushed his pants farther down with my feet; they fell to his feet. We both smirked against each other's lips, but I gasped when he pressed his erection against me. His smirk grew, especially when he started to wiggle his hips at the same rate as "Alive With the Glory of Love." He pressed his desire against me harder as he sang, "_And when our city, vast and shitty, falls to the Dark Lord, they'll search the buildings, collect gold fillings, wanton race._"

I giggled when I realized he replaced "the Axis" with "the Dark Lord", but my laughter was short lived. He whispered in my ear, "Can I take off your leggings?"

I didn't respond at first, I gulped and listened to the music flow, "_Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps, I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time… Should they kill me, your love will fill me as warm as the bullets, yeah. I'll know my purpose; this war was worth this. I won't let you down…_"

I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Yes."

Draco started to gently kiss my neck near my jaw line; he pressed me against the wall so that he wouldn't have to concentrate on holding me up. Since he was stepping a bit forward, he pulled his feet out of his pants and kicked them several inches away. He started to kiss my neck again while his large, strong hands ran softly down my body. He lightly tugged on my shirt to pull it a few inches higher, and then he slipped his cool fingers under the very top of my leggings. I shivered from the contrast of temperatures, causing him to stop his movements and whisper, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I kissed the top of his head just before he went back to kissing my neck. He switched to the other side of my neck while he slowly pulled my leggings to my knees. He kissed me softly on the lips before saying, "Let go for a minute."

I looked at him, kissed him again, and put my feet down on the ground. I let go of his neck and peeled my leggings off. I flung my leggings into his room and stood on my tiptoes. He pulled me up again, only this time he put his hands under my thighs and spread my legs as open as possible. I groaned loudly as he grinded me; he smirked as my eyelids fluttered. I ran my hands under his shirt, but then started to pull it off. He didn't want to let go of me, so he mumbled a spell so that his shirt would be off of his body and near my leggings. He kissed and nipped at the exposed parts of my collarbone and lower neck. I moaned with anticipation when he started to caress and lightly squeeze my inner thighs. He nibbled his way up to my right ear, "Do you want me to keep touching you?"

I breathed out, "Oh God yes."

He smirked against my skin and used his right thumb to slowly rub me through my panties. I groaned and squeezed my arms tighter around him so that he wouldn't worry about dropping me. He looked into my eyes and smiled deviously, "Even your panties are wet."

I smirked and kissed him right next to his mouth, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I'm certainly not upset by this. At all."

I laughed and kissed him. I groaned from pure pleasure when he slowly slid my panties to the side and ran his thumb from my entrance to my clit. His devious smile widened when I rolled my head back a few inches, and then slightly to the side. He lubricated his thumb with my own wetness and then rubbed my clit in slow, sensitive conscience circles. He gradually started to rub me faster and added a little more pressure; my breathing began to quicken, but my eyes shot open from surprise and pleasure when he tilted his hand so that not only is his thumb rubbing me in a different direction, but he slowly slid his middle finger into me.

"Ahh—ooh, Draco!"

He smirked and did his best to watch his hand and my facial expressions. I squeezed my arms around him for dear life; I moaned and wiggled my hips from the pleasure he was giving me. Taking pride in my moans, he smirked and attached his lips to my neck and jaw line. He rubbed my clit harder and fingered me faster; I scratched his upper back and lower neck with my nails, moaned, and then came.

"Neema," Draco purred into my right ear, "Neema."

I lazily opened my eyes and did my best to relax my breathing, "Yes?"

He gulped but then smirked, "Can I… Can I eat you?"

I smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I suppose you could."

Draco smirked.

"But,"

His smirked dissolved.

I kissed his neck and gently nibbled on his earlobe, "I can't wait that long for you."

His sexual frustration was apparent when he whispered, "What do you mean?"

I kissed him softly on the lips, but the kiss quickly became rough and lustful. When he pulled away for air, I whispered, "You. I want you. Now."

Draco smirked and mumbled something, I didn't hear what he said, but the next thing I knew, his bare erection was rubbing against me.

I breathed out, "Ahh, _ohh_," I bit my bottom lip and said, "I don't want to ruin this shirt."

Draco laughed for thirty seconds before magically taking off my shirt, bra and panties. I shivered from the coldness of the wall; Draco hungrily looked me over for a minute or so before he noticed my goose bumps, "Are you cold?"

"Ye—Yea."

He smiled and gently kissed me, "You'll be warm soon."

I laughed until he started to slide inside me; my eyelids fluttered as I moaned. He went as slowly as possible while entering me, enjoying the feeling as much as possible. I tightly wrapped my legs around him and moaned loudly. I gasped when he gently thrusted the last few inches of him into me. Soft, but continuous moans flew out of my mouth; we may be doing this against a wall, but it wasn't fucking, or even having sex. We're against a wall, true, but he's making love to me. I kept my left arm wrapped over his shoulder, but I slowly ran my right hand up from his shoulder blades and into his thick, platinum blonde hair. I ruffled his hair as he gradually built up the speed of his thrusts, each one making me moan. He grunted out, "Harder?"

"_Oohh_," My breathing was starting to quicken again, "_Please_."

Draco smirked and started to kiss my jaw line and neck on my life side. His grunts grew longer and louder as his thrusts became faster and harder. I didn't care who could see us or hear us, I thrusted my hips towards him and ran my nails up and down his back and neck. In between moans, he'd kiss me; it was rough, maybe even raw, but it wasn't solely lust, and it definitely wasn't forced. I ran my hands threw his hair and moaned as he started to kiss and nibble on my neck. His thrusts became very aggressive, obviously he's close; I moaned out, "Dra—_Draahh—_mhm! Draco!"

"_Mhmm_,"

"Not," I panted out, "Not so hard, please."

"Sa—sorry."

"_Aahh,_" I groaned, "_God! Draco!_"

He smirked and looked into my pleasure filled eyes, "You're, _auhhh_, so," He groaned, "tight."

I moaned and kissed him; I did my best to bop down onto him as he thrusted into me. He grabbed my ass and started to slide me up and down him; I moaned extremely loud and orgasmed, but Draco didn't finish yet. He pulled out but still held me up; he breathed out huskily, "Neema,"

Through a pant, I replied, "Draco,"

"Can we try doggy?"

I drew in a deep breath; I'm sure you remember that I haven't had the preferred experience with that, but this _is_ Draco, the young man I'm pretty sure I'm in love with, and he has given me two orgasms without coming yet. I breathed out, "Sure."

Draco smiled, but not wildly. He was excited, yea, but the happiness on his face didn't come from some feeling of power. He gently laid me down on the stone of his balcony and backed up so that I could get on my hands and knees. I looked out at my pond while Draco situated himself behind me. I could practically hear him lick his lips as he put one hand on my hip and used the other to place the tip of his erection against my awaiting entrance. He groaned as he slowly slid deep inside me; I moaned and asked, "How big are you? You feel _huuuOOOuge._"

Draco laughed at my word—moan and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He put his palms on the front of my hips and stroked the outer side of my legs with his thumbs. He gently brought my hips up and grunted, "Eight inches."

"_God_," I breathed and started to thrust back towards him, "You fa-feel _thiiick_, too." I rearranged my upper body so that I'm on my elbows and forearms instead of in a push-up position.

Draco smirked proudly and ran his right hand from my ass up to my neck and back. He stared at his dick sliding in and out of me, but his eyes flickered up to my face every once in a while. "What can I say?" He grunted, "I'm all sorts of blessed."

I laughed at his statement, but quickly started to moan again when he changed his angle a bit and found my G-spot. "_Ahh_! Oh my God!" I thrusted back towards him; Draco smirked proudly and gripped my hips in his hands. He brought me back towards him faster and harder than I was doing, and he started to quicken his pace, too. He thrusted into me as deep as possible and came, but he knew I was close, so he rode it out, groaning all the while.

After I orgasmed, Draco pulled out and almost collapsed on top of me. He breathed on my right shoulder and said barely above a whisper, "That was amazing."

"Yea," I panted, "it was."

Draco tenderly kissed my shoulder, "I love you."

A warm, tingly feeling washed over my body, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Like I've already said, feel free to request a lemon in my review area.**


	13. Spencer Reid nomnomnom

I'm a political science major with the goal of getting into law school—Duke's to be exact. I'm a junior at Duke right now, so it doesn't feel too farfetched to think that I can get into their law school. So what am I doing in the Richard White Lecture Hall? Well, right now I'm walking out. Spencer Reid just gave a lecture focusing on the "in depth personality traits" of psychopaths and serial killers. A lot of people wanted to go tonight since he covered psychology and the hard medical details—do I really care about studying that? No, but my friend has a terrible cold, so I took her seat and filmed his presentation for her.

Franklin jogged up to me and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Who'd think that North Carolina could get this cold?"

I laughed. We're both from southern California, so anything below seventy is basically freezing. "Well, I'm pretty sure Mr. Reid over there can warm this place us."

Franklin laughed and slid his left hand out of his pocket. I immediately wrapped my right arm around his; we walked close together and giggling over tenth grade sex jokes all the way to the Trinity Café, which is only several buildings up.

Franklin sighed, "If only Agent Morgan came out here too."

I grinned, "Oh Frankfurter, one day you'll find the man of your dreams."

He laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. Franklin bought a small black coffee while I bought a small roll of salmon sushi and a small cup of Italian Roast. We sat at a larger table with some of our friends who also set up shop here after Reid's lecture. Half of our conversation consisted of thought provoking conversation about the facts Reid shot at us while the rest of our conversation was dominated by dark humor about the serial killer's potential ethical dilemmas. We all laughed obnoxiously until we spotted Spencer Reid walk in and look at the sandwich choices. We knew he knew that our complete focus was on him, especially as we whispered. I wasn't paying too much attention to them though; his short hair flopped in the front and curled back up a little bit, his navy blue slacks, stripped blue and white button down and matching navy blue vest were just loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to show that Morgan obviously has dragged him to the gym a few times—he's still a somewhat skinny and awkward guy, but he's even more attractive than a few months ago when I saw an interview of him on the news.

"What are you thinking?" Frankfurter asked before sipping his coffee.

The rest spoke just above a whisper, but I forgot to bring my voice down, "I wanna fuck him."

They were all quiet for an awkwardly long ten seconds while he looked over his shoulder with concerned eyes. I sucked my lips into my mouth, blew up my cheeks and slowly looked to the left at Frankfurter while quickly turning red. The whole table exploded with laughter while I popped my last piece of sushi in my mouth, lidded my coffee and shot up. I handed Frankfurter Desiree's camera and mumbled through my full mouth of food, "I'm gonna gew ta my derm."

They continued to laugh while I left and probably for a long time afterward. I stopped walking about ten feet outside of the building to carefully take the lid off of my hot coffee. I walked back over to the door after I licked the lid and tossed it into the trashcan. I sighed and smelt my coffee before sipping at it, though I nearly choked as Spencer Reid came outside. He looked at me and suppressed a laugh while I turned red and spat my coffee all over my hand. I sighed from embarrassment and wiped my hand against my pants. I tried to walk by him as quickly and quietly as possible, but he started to walk with me. I looked at him and tried to not stutter out an apology, but he cut me off saying, "You're the girl who sat in the second row."

I nodded and mumbled out, "Right in the middle."

He sighed awkwardly, "You obviously know my name, what's yours?"

"Tesla Totter."

"Totter?"

"Totter," I smiled and forced back a laugh.

He nodded and smiled, "You slouched back in the seat and made faces."

I laughed awkwardly, "I'm majoring in politics—"

"Taping it for a friend then?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

He asked before taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich, "Then why the faces?"

I shrugged, "That's sort of just my face."

He laughed and almost choked.

I laughed, too, and added, "I originally planned on going to bed at six tonight. I was hoping to sleep for fourteen hours, but Desiree's cold has worsened severely in a short amount of time."

"Is she your dorm mate?"

"No," I took a quick sip from my coffee. We continued to walk straight, though aimlessly; my dorm is clear across campus, but even if it was the next building, I'd keep walking with him. "We met during our freshmen year. We were both a part of the FOCUS program," I shrugged, "we've been friends since then."

Spencer nodded at me and took another bite from his sandwich.

"Would it be ridiculous to ask—?"

It looked like he swallowed his food whole. "For me to profile you?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"No," he smiled. "I think I've seen you enough this evening."

I stopped walking and stared down at my red Peter Pan boots. I smiled at my cute boots and scraped some snow around. I drank some more coffee and looked up at the starry sky. "What do you think?"

Spencer ate more of his sandwich before saying, "People are immediately attracted to you—you're energetic and funny, and even though you get terribly obnoxious, it becomes a charming factor for you."

I laughed and looked at him.

He smiled semi-awkwardly before taking another bite of his sandwich. He looked me over a few times and said, "You're a social butterfly. People give you their attention regardless, but you enjoy being a part of things."

I gulped down the rest of my coffee and nodded.

He watched me crush my paper cup, "You're right handed. You're the dominate role in most of your relationships. You need to have control—no," he shook his head, "you need knowing and feeling secure. You like being in groups and having the attention partly because you're radiant and people find you charming, but you have control issues."

Somewhat embarrassed, I nodded with concession.

He just looked at me.

I folded my arms and tucked my hands in the warmth under my triceps, "I'm the youngest from a single parent household. My mom's extremely bi-polar, my sister is extremely self-centered and selfish and my brother is bi-polar and borderline schizophrenic."

"Which is why you've stayed on campus over the break?"

"That," I sighed, "and my mom and sister ended up moving to Elizabeth City. I spent Christmas with them, but I came back for the workshops over break."

Spencer nodded and then said, "Maybe a lighter topic, huh?"

I laughed and nodded. I zipped up the remainder of my leather motorcycle-like jacket and started to walk again. "Are you leaving tonight or do you have a room in Durham?"

"I have a room in Durham." He adjusted his grey scarf by tucking it inside his wool blazer.

I smirked. I've never been one to pass up an opportunity and this encounter will surely be the last time I ever see, let alone talk with Spencer Reid. "It must be nice to have a room to yourself. All the traveling with your team must erase privacy."

He nodded, "It has its downfalls. You get used to it after a while, though."

My years of being an attorney in Mock Trial have prepared me for statement rebounds, "Is it lonely traveling just you then?"

He shrugged and opened his mouth, but a spark lit in his eyes. He licked his lips, breathed in deeply and swallowed the excess spit in his mouth. "I spent my day exploring Durham before the lecture tonight. It's odd going places alone."

I nodded, "I've shared a room so long—even before dorms—that I don't know how I'll function properly when I have a place all to me."

Spencer flashed me a small smile, "It was rather awkward settling into my hotel room alone this morning."

I didn't bother to hide my smirk, "You think you'll feel awkward tonight?"

He shrugged, a small grin stretching his pale lips, "I don't know." He looked at me, "Care to accompany me?"

I held back a laugh, "For scientific purposes of course."

"Oh of course!" He laughed, "The subject cannot record himself."

We walked into Durham, but he flagged down a cab for the rest of the trip. He rented out a suite even though he's leaving tomorrow in the early afternoon, but I didn't complain. I left my boots by the door and hanged my jacket up in the nearest closet. He did the same before giving me a quick tour of his top floor suite, which ended in the large living room-like area. I grinned at him and said, "I'm not one for sofas. What does your room look like?"

Spencer laughed awkwardly and led the way to the large bedroom: a king bed was against the far wall and smack down in the middle of it. He turned to me and began to talk, but I kissed him instead. I parted from him and said, "I have a ten o'clock class in the morning."

His voice expressed his confusion, "That's twelve hours from now."

I nodded and wrapped my left arm loosely around his neck while running my right hand from his shoulder, up his neck and into his short hair. "And yet I'll be getting few hours of sleep."

He laughed and started to kiss me. Our excited hands fumbled with buttons and zippers; we danced out of our pants and shimmied out of our tops. With only our socks left, he fell on top of me after I stumbled backward and onto his bed. He used his left hand for balance and his right hand to feel the curve of my body while feverishly kissing my neck. I moaned at his touched, but I pushed him off me and to the side so I could straddle him. Spencer sat up while I rested my hips above his. He looked surprised, so I reminded him, "You're the one who noted that I assume dominate rolls."

Spencer laughed and started to run his hands up and down my sides. He kissed all over my neck and collarbone before cupping my ample breasts and kissing them all over. I giggled from the tickle of his short, groomed, beginnings of a beard, but softly moaned when he took my left nipple in his mouth and licked and sucked on it. I tangled his puffs of short hair in my right hand while scratching at the base of his neck with my left hand. He kissed and sucked his way over to my right nipple in his mouth to do the same. I slid my hips front and back while softly moaning. He ran his hands down my smooth back all the way to the small of my back. I kissed him deeply, moaning against his lips, before we rolled back over with me underneath him. His hands roamed my body, squeezing at my hips while he kissed his way down my flat, almost totally toned tummy. I groaned with frustration as he kissed, licked and sucked on my inner thighs. He cupped my firm ass in his hot hands while blowing cool air up and down my wet slit. I looked down at him, bit my bottom lip for a minute and then choked out, "Please?"

He laughed quietly while spreading my legs as far as they'd go. I propped my upper body up a few inches with my hands behind me and watched as he finally gave me a few quick licks. I groaned and tossed my head back as he started to lick my wet folds and gently nibble at my outer lips. He squeezed my ass in his hands, lifted me off the bed a few inches and immediately intensified his licking. He licked and sucked everywhere but my clit; my legs started to shake with my desire, so I looked down at him as he looked up at me. I begged him to pay my clit attention between my moans. I felt his lips turn into a short-lived smirk before he lightly tapped on my clit with the tip of his tongue. I groaned and tugged at the covers with my fingertips, but I nearly collapsed when he sucked my clit into his mouth and licked it fast and hard. The combination of his lips quickly sucking and releasing my clit while his tongue swirled around it and flicked nearly set me off the edge, but I actually did collapse when he slid his right index finger into my wet, aching pussy. My moans immediately became louder with the new, added stimulation. He had to stop squeezing my ass, but I was already pumping my hips up, so he used his freehand to squeeze my right hip while he slid in his middle finger, too.

"AHH! FUCK! I'M—I'M GONNA CUM!"

Spencer groaned and released my clit. He took his fingers out and started to rub my clit in fast circles; he watched me squirm before kissing my nearly dripping hole. He licked me again and groaned, "Go ahead, cum," before sticking his tongue inside me. I tried to wrap my legs around his upper torso a little to get him closer and deeper, but he reacted without my assistance. He quickly tongue fucked me while moving my clit in fast circles until I screamed from the intensity of my orgasm. He licked up my juices for a minute after I came before he shuffled back on top of me. He watched as I struggled to regain my breath, but once I was breathing somewhat normally again, he kissed me roughly on the lips. I groaned against his lips and slid my right hand down to his hard dick. His hips jumped from my touch; I rubbed my thumb over the tip and down his rock-hard shaft. He softly groaned from my slow hand job, but I let go and stopped kissing him. I whispered out, "Do you have condoms?"

He nestled his face into my neck, "Aren't you the same Tesla who has deep rooted control issues? Surely you're on the pill?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think a girl with deep rooted control issues would take any chances?"

He laughed, kissed my neck and rolled off me. He dug through his suitcase on the dresser nearest us and pulled out a small box of Her Pleasure condoms. He tore through the first condom from nervousness, but he carefully tore the top of the second package and unrolled it onto his stiff, thick dick, then raced back toward me. He climbed back on top of me and rubbed the tip of his dick up and down my soaked pussy. I groaned at the feeling and ran my hands up and down his sides and back. He circled my hole several times before slowly pushing the head in. I moaned directly into his left ear while he slowly slid two more inches in, slid out, then slid back in, but added an inch. "Oh—oh stop for a second."

He grunted something out and paused. I huffed from the pleasure and my burning desire while I slowly readjusted my hips and loosely wrapped my legs around the middle of his torso. He wiggled a bit, which slid his dick even deeper than before. I groaned and arched up a few inches. I scratched as his shoulder blades before looking into his hazel eyes and whispering, "I want every last inch of you."

He groaned in compliance and kissed the base of my neck and my collarbone. He teased me for a few more thrusts, but I pumped my hips up while he slid into me, causing us both to shudder and groan. He began to pump all eight inches of his thick, hard dick in an out; he was slow at first, but the louder and more intense my moans became the harder and faster he fucked me. I couldn't help but to tighten my legs around him and slam my hips up to meet him. He took advantage of my arching to kiss and nip at my nipples; I shook and screamed out when he moved to the left. He kept fucking at my sweet spot and kissed anywhere he could while I moaned and groaned out his name. It didn't take long after he discovered my sweet spot for me to dig my nails into his back and moan out, "Oh-oh-oh God! I'm cumming!"

Spencer's thick dick rubbed my sensitive pussy walls while his tip continuously rubbed my sweet spot. His breathing was loud and brutish as he groaned out, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! So tight, so good." I came almost immediately; I shook against him, wrapped my legs around him like a steel bow and enjoyed the tightening earthquake-like spasms my orgasm flooded my body with, the same spasms that tightened around Spencer's aching cock, forcing his own violent orgasm. He collapsed on top of me; his panted and huffed into my neck, and I into his, for several minutes until he rolled off me. He turned his head to the right and looked at me. I looked down at his semi-flaccid cock and smirked. I slowly rolled up, took my time to regain my regular breathing, and then stood up. He watched curiously—his face looked worried, like I was just going to leave, but I surprised him by carefully rolling the condom off and tossing it into the bin by the bed. I started to gently lick and suck on his dick until it was completely hard again. He groaned and looked down at me. "You're a fucking angel."

"Tesla for short."

He laughed and so did I.

Spencer slid his left hand under his head for support and his right hand in my loose, basically destroyed, auburn braid. I slowly started to deep throat him; once I was comfortable with his thickness and length, I softly cupped his balls and gently kneaded them in my hand. He groaned and tangled his hand in my hair. "Oh sweet God. Oh fuck, Tesla."

I would have smirked, but my mouth was busy.

I kept going until he started to buck his hips up. His eyes locked onto mine and softend with sadness. I laughed and said, "I need you hard."

I straddled him, but he stopped me by grabbing my hips, "I don't have another condom. I broke the first of two."

I frowned but then I said, "I've been on the pill since I was a junior in high school—four years."

He bit down on his bottom lip and stared at the one inch of air between his needy dick and my aching pussy. "Are—are you sure?"

I nodded. "You're a doctor. You don't have any diseases."

"That's the worst profiling I've ever heard."

"Good thing I'm learning how to make laws then."

He laughed and started to squeeze and knead my hips. I pressed my left hand against his chest and used my right hand to separate my lips while I slowly descended onto his dick. I slowly slid down the whole thing; I rested and adjusted to the new position; he feels so much deeper, his thickness stretching me in a new way. He wiggled his hips excitedly and looked up at me with a desperate smile. I half laughed, half moaned—the look was funny, but he filled me more than I could think possible. I slowly started to ride him; he slid his hands up and down my body again, cupping and squeezing my tits while I squeezed the muscles in his arms. He started to buck his hips up while I slid down his dick. I started moaning loudly again. I leaned down and arched from the pleasure. He sat up a bit and whispered, "Let me fuck you harder."

I groaned at the sound of his voice. I looked at him with bedroom eyes, "How much harder?"

He pulled at my braid, immediately invoking a deep moan from me. I stopped riding him and pressed my chest against his. I moved my hips in circles and enjoyed just how deep he was while he pulled at my hair and whispered, "You're usually dominate. You want someone stronger—you want someone to dominate you."

"Mhm hmm."

He cupped my ass with his left hand, his right hand still tugging and twisting my braid, "So let me flip you over—fuck you like crazy."

I groaned and kissed him quickly.

He let go of my hair and cupped my face. He stared into my clouded eyes.

I shook my face free and nibbled on his left ear before whispering, "Then fuck me silly. Fuck me with every last inch."

A deep moan escaped him. He yanked my hair back and moaned out, "I'm gonna fill you with cum."

I just about came at his words. He flipped us over, putting me back on my back and then slid out of me. I got up with him; he spun me around and pushed me over. I got on my knees and opened my legs for him. Spencer slammed his dick in me and grabbed my outer thighs. He lifted my legs off the bed pulled me back onto him. I moaned out his name, but I started screaming out for him as he slammed me. I tightened my legs around him, letting him free up his right hand to rub my aching clit. I put my forearms down in a plank position and rested my weight on them. My legs were so tightly around him that he started to use his left hand to rub my clit and alternated from pulling my hair to spanking me. I came violently and screamed out his name twice before he finally shouted out, squeezed my hips, buried his dick in me and came. Soon after, he let me go and we both collapsed on the bed.

We laid on his bed for half an hour, panting and joking until I looked down at his dick and noticed he was hard again. I sighed from exhaustion and asked, "How are you not tired out?"

He laughed nervously, a little bit of the shy boy coming out of the newly confident man. He looked me over once before whispering, "How could I be flaccid when you're so beautiful?"

I blushed and kissed him. I slowly shuffled on top of him, but then he said, "Stand up for a minute."

I nodded in compliance and stood. He stood up too, turned me around, and then sat at the edge of the bed. He gently squeeze my sides and kissed the small of my back before whispering against my soft skin, "Sit down, like this."

He scooted back a foot so I could sit on him comfortably. I stood up a little bit again so he could press the tip of his dick into my wet pussy. I slid all the way down, moaning the whole way. He cupped my breasts in his hands while I got a rhythm down. He started to buck his hips up while I rode him faster. I tossed my head back and to the side so he could kiss my neck and nibble on my ear. "Ohhhh," I groaned, "Oh Spencer, fuck me harder."

He slipped out of me and shot us up. He quickly bent me over and slammed back into me. "AHH, FUCK!" We both screamed with pleasure as our sensitive parts slammed together; his big dick slammed and stuffed me as he started rubbing my clit again. He slid his dick out when I started to shake and fingered me for a few minutes. He twisted his index and middle finger while sliding them in and out. Once they were soaked, he had me turn around and straddle him again. I rode him on the bed again, but as we got closer to our climaxes, he slid his soaked index finger into my ass. I shook from surprise and pleasure. He bucked his hips up while continuing his fingering.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! AHHH! SPEEEENCERR!"

I came hard on his dick, but he rode my orgasm out, which brought out his own. His hot load squirted deep inside me; I slid off his dick and collapsed on top of him. He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist while we both panted and awkwardly ignored the feeling of his cum seeping out of me. We kissed for a few minutes before I showered and he tossed the top layer of sheets off of the bed. I climbed into his bed while he took a shower; he spooned me while I feel asleep. I had to leave in the morning, but we exchanged numbers—a piece of paper Desiree and Franklin tried to steal from me.

He may be back in D.C., but he's already urging J.J. to take cases in North Carolina.

* * *

A/N: I've had four hours of sleep and need to leave my house in twenty minutes, so I'll just spit out replies:

MRP: Thanks. :)

Eva: Thanks. :) That's a really nice compliment and I appreciate it. :)

BP: I super hate Bella and Edward, and I think that Ron and Ginny should never be at the same sex party. Sorry.

chekerbox: Hope that was enough dets. :P


End file.
